Athéna, déesse des Enfers
by Nia222
Summary: Après avoir voyagé dans le passé dans l'espoir de sauver Seiya, Athéna est de retour dans le présent et doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. (histoire complète)
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteure** : cette histoire est le résultat d'un nouveau défi que **Hypnos-Sama** m'a proposé et que j'ai accepté._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance.._

_**Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**Prologue**

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Athéna refusait de croire ses propres yeux. Pourtant, la vérité était là, criante et elle ne lui laissait pas la moindre parcelle d'espoir sur l'inconcevable qui lui faisait face.

La déesse avait pourtant réussit sa mission. Elle avait sauvé Seiya de la mort tragique et inexorable qui le guettait et avait même réussi l'impensable. Grâce à l'aide du puissant Chronos, le dieu du temps, elle avait voyagé dans le passé dans l'espoir fou de modifier le présent et l'avenir de son cher chevalier qui avait accompli tant de sacrifices pour elle.

Son entreprise avait été auréolée de succès. Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans le présent, seule et après de nombreuses péripéties, Seiya était en vie et bien portant. Elle l'avait agréablement ressenti dans son cosmos comme une flamme incandescente qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Usant de son pouvoir, elle s'était aussitôt rendue au Sanctuaire pour retrouver l'être chéri parmi tous ses chevaliers, voulant plus que tout l'enlacer après avoir subi toutes ces épreuves pour l'arracher à son funeste destin.

Dans sa hâte de le revoir, elle ne se rendit compte de rien. La déesse avait complètement baissé sa garde lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Immobile, il était à mi-chemin sur les marches qui menaient à la maison du Bélier. Beau, fier, avec le même regard déterminé qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Athéna faillit fondre en larmes en s'approchant de lui, les bras grands ouverts.

« **SEIYA** ! »

Les yeux du chevalier Pégase se durcirent soudainement et il se mit en position défensive.

« Arrière, déesse des Enfers ! » rugit-il.

Celle-ci s'immobilisa, surprise.

« Seiya, que dis-tu ? »

« Si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour t'emparer du trône de sa Majesté Hadès, sache que je t'affronterai, quitte à y laisser la vie. »

Cependant, Seiya ne l'attaqua pas, préférant rester sur ses gardes. Il sautilla légèrement sur place, presque mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait affronter une femme et le manque total d'agressivité de la déesse ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

Athéna resta bouche bée devant cette révélation. Quelle était cette folie ? ''Majesté Hadès''? Son trône aurait été dérobé par Hadès ? Ses propres chevaliers, si fidèles et loyaux jusque dans leurs morts servaient à présent ce dieu sans pitié ? Impossible ! De plus, Seiya lui était entièrement dévoué. Absurde, tout cela était complètement absurde.

Ils restèrent là un moment à se dévisager, Seiya attendant sans doute qu'elle se décide à passer à l'attaque et Athéna, le regardant sans le voir, réfléchissant à toute l'aberration de la situation qu'elle vivait. Son beau visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle ressentit enfin l'émanation d'énergie qui provenait de son propre temple, niché au sommet du Sanctuaire. C'était bien celle de son oncle tant redouté. Athéna ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Des bruits de pas virent les perturber. Ayant senti un cosmos divin et voulant prêter main forte à leur ami pour protéger ce lieu saint, d'autres chevaliers accoururent le long des marches.

Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier et Aldebaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau se placèrent à ses côtés, adoptant quant à eux une position offensive. Le premier, connu pour sa modération, adressa la parole à l'imprudente qui avait osée fouler ces terres sacrées.

« Que venez-vous faire ici, déesse Athéna ? Qui plus est sans la moindre escorte ? Cherchez-vous à défier sa majesté Hadès sur ses propres terres, ainsi que nous, ses fidèles chevaliers ? » demanda le chevalier du Bélier, prudent.

« Mü, nous devrions informer tout de suite Lady Pandore de sa présence. » conseilla Aldébaran, plus inquiet que son homologue.

« Attends, j'aimerai d'abord connaître la raison de sa venue. »

La réalisation soudaine de ce dialogue fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Athéna. L'Histoire avait changé bien plus qu'elle le désirait. Quoi qu'elle dise à ces hommes, ils ne la croiront pas. Dans cette nouvelle réalité, ils étaient depuis toujours au service d'Hadès. Ses propres chevaliers n'étaient pas en train de se retourner contre elle, ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais été de son côté. Pour eux, elle était leur ennemie. Elle devait absolument réagir, car il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse capturer pour devenir prisonnière de son oncle et il n'était pas non plus question qu'elle les affronte.

Athéna fit un pas en arrière...

« Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? » s'étonna Seiya.

Puis un autre pas en arrière...

« C'est sûrement un piège » lui répondit le chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Et encore un autre pas...

« Attention, elle essaye de s'échapp.. » commença Mü, sa main balaya l'air à l'endroit exact où Athéna avait disparut.

###

La déesse réapparut dans une prairie à l'orée d'un bois. Le soir commençait à tomber, mais il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour qu'elle puisse s'orienter. Bien qu'elle fût en sécurité, ceux qu'elle avait quittés ne pouvant plus l'atteindre, elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine, cherchant à fuir ses chevaliers, à fuir cette horrible réalité qu'elle rejetait de toutes ses forces.

Chronos s'était servi d'elle, il l'avait piégé. Non, pas uniquement Chronos. Bien que divinement supérieur à elle, il n'aurait pas réussi un tel tour de force en agissant seul. Les autres dieux étaient de connivence avec lui, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Sans doute lassés de ses interventions auprès des êtres humains et de ses guerres incessantes avec ses oncles, ils avaient dû former une coalition pour l'écarter du contrôle de la Terre et des êtres vivants qui la peuplaient.

Elle ne pouvait désormais plus compter sur les dieux, ni sur ceux qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et qui étaient désormais au service de son ennemi de toujours. Privé de ses anciens soutiens, elle était complètement seule.

Y avait-il une punition plus cruelle pour celle qui revendiquait haut et fort que l'amour était plus puissant que tout ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Rapidement, la déesse Athéna s'effaça et laissa place à la jeune Saori, une enfant en pleurs.

À bout de souffles, elle finit par trébucher sur une souche d'arbre, entrant violemment en contact avec le sol. Elle ne chercha même pas à se relever, préférant se concentrer sur la dureté du sol et la douleur du choc subi qui ne suffirent pourtant pas à amoindrir la triste réalité.

Tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos.

Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la nuit tombante.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne vit pas une ombre qui s'approcha et qui s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, elle ne put la distinguer correctement, constatant uniquement qu'elle possédait une armure noire dotée d'une paire d'ailes particulièrement imposantes.

« Majesté, je vous retrouve enfin. »

Athéna ne réagit pas. Elle perdit connaissance et la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut qu'on la souleva du sol.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_**Note** **supplémentaire**: j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit prologue. Vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire se place chronologiquement après Next Dimension, bien que j'ignore encore comment l'auteur finira cette nouvelle série. L'histoire ne sera pas très longue et tiendra en quelques chapitres._

_Il y aura quelques couples, mais je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment._

À bientôt.


	2. Chapitre un: Le nouveau Royaume

**Chapitre un : Le nouveau Royaume**

Un fracas la tira de son sommeil. Elle entendit immédiatement un juron poussé à côté d'elle.

« Tu mériterais d'être expédié au Cocyte pour ta maladresse. Dépêche-toi de nettoyer tout cela et que je ne te revoie plus avant longtemps. » chuchota agressivement un inconnu.

Athéna ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni qui étaient ces deux personnes avec elle. L'endroit, une chambre, était plutôt majestueux, tout comme le lit dans lequel elle reposait, mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui émanait de l'atmosphère. Ou plutôt, il manquait de luminosité, de chaleur. Il y avait aussi ce ressenti familier qui la perturbait.

L'inconnu au ton agressif qui était assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle avait repris connaissance et qu'elle fixait la pièce. Il se releva aussitôt avant de faire une profonde révérence pour finir par s'agenouiller devant elle. Athéna comprit qu'il était en train de respecter un étrange protocole et qu'il l'appliquait à la lettre. La grâce avec laquelle il s'exécutait montrait qu'il était coutumier du fait.

C'était un homme en armure, ou plutôt en surplis, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, très grand avec un visage un peu trop sévère, mais peut-être était-ce dû aux larges sourcils fournis qui ornaient son front.

Son attitude changea complètement et il s'adressa à la Déesse avec un ton des plus chaleureux.

« Votre Majesté, je suis tellement heureux et soulagé de vous voir ainsi rétablie. Nous étions tous tellement inquiets à votre sujet lorsque vous êtes partie seule pour le Sanctuaire. Nous étions sans nouvelles de vous depuis des jours lorsque j'ai enfin ressenti votre position et que j'ai accouru au plus vite à l'endroit où vous vous trouviez pour vous ramener. »

« ….. me ramener ? » demanda Athéna d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à présent en sécurité dans votre palais. Vos soigneuses m'avaient prévenu que la plaie à votre jambe s'était refermée et que n'alliez pas tarder à reprendre vos esprits. Cela a bien pris du temps, mais elles m'avaient assuré que vous ne couriez aucun risque.»

La jeune fille se releva pour se mettre en position assisse. Même si elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse, il fallait absolument qu'elle pose cette question qui l'obsédait.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Mais...chez vous, dans votre royaume, votre Altesse. »

« ... »

« Aux Enfers. »

Athéna se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement. Evidemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais d'un cauchemar bien réel qui se poursuivait. Néanmoins, malgré sa détresse, il n'y avait plus aucune larme qui coulait. Elle demeurait une déesse et se devait d'agir en tant que telle. Le choc initial l'avait totalement déstabilisé, mais il ne fallait plus qu'elle se laisse abattre de la sorte, car elle avait appris à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était toujours possible de changer les choses avec de la bonne volonté.

Des tintements de porcelaine attirèrent son attention. L'autre homme agenouillé sur le sol s'affairait à ramasser les débris d'une tasse et à nettoyer le liquide répandu. Il ne dégageait pas le même cosmos que l'autre homme et Athéna comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une âme défunte. Cette personne était déjà morte et son âme effectuait des tâches dans ce palais.

« Veuillez excuser la maladresse de ce serviteur, votre Majesté. » plaida l'inconnu aux larges sourcils.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est rien. »

Une fois l'homme sortit, celui en armure sembla hésité un instant, puis pris la parole.

« J'ai...j'ai veillé sur vous durant presque quatre jours et je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir ainsi rétablit. Votre détresse était telle qu'elle nous avait profondément affectée, nous, les spectres. »

Athéna sembla surprise puis réfléchit. De son côté, elle n'avait ressenti aucun lien particulier avec ces hommes. Jusqu'à présent, elle se sentait encore lié aux chevaliers et c'était largement suffisant. L'Athéna qui occupait sa place jusqu'à sa venue dans ce nouveau présent était sans aucun doute plus reliée aux spectres qu'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en sache plus pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais ma mémoire me fait défaut. Je ne me rappelle plus de votre nom, ni de celui des autres spectres. En réalité, je ne me souviens plus de rien... »

L'homme ouvrit grands ses yeux, semblant aussi déboussolé que la déesse. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement. Il prit délicatement la main d'Athéna dans la sienne.

« Ne craignez rien, je suis certain que votre mémoire vous reviendra rapidement. C'est sans doute un effet indésirable de ces récents événements. J'ignore ce que vous avez enduré durant votre absence, mais vous avez sûrement dû recevoir un profond traumatisme qui vous a perturbé au point d'avoir refoulé vos souvenirs. C'est très …..humain, comme réaction. Je ne pensais pas que les dieux pouvaient aussi le subir. »

Athéna baissa la tête. En cet instant, elle avait davantage l'air d'une jeune fille égarée qu'une puissante déesse.

L'inconnu lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

« Alors, commençons par le commencement, je m'appelle Rhadamanthe, Spectre du Wyvern, de l'étoile céleste Forte et Violente. Je suis l'un des trois juges des Enfers et l'un des généraux qui dirigent votre armée et qui veille au bon fonctionnement du royaume souterrain. En attendant que vous retrouviez entièrement votre mémoire, si vous me le permettez, je me chargerai de vous réapprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour votre position. »

D'un acquiescement de tête, la jeune fille accepta sa généreuse proposition. Bien qu'elle soit déjà venue aux Enfers, elle ne connaissait pas réellement son nouvel environnement et avait absolument besoin de se familiariser avec cet endroit pour déterminer sa future ligne de conduite avec les spectres et pour tenter de savoir s'il existait une possibilité de récupérer son vrai trône et ses chevaliers. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas dire la vérité à cet homme, comment réagirait-il en apprenant que la Déesse qu'il servait n'était plus tout-à-fait la même que celle qu'il avait connu ? Que les deux entités avaient fusionné pour n'en laisser plus qu'une dans cette dimension et que c'était celle d'une autre réalité qui avait pris l'ascendant sur celle qui avait toujours vécue ici ?

« Si vous vous sentez prête à faire quelques pas, nous pourrions déjà commencer par faire le tour de votre palais. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Rhadamanthe sourit.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous attendrai à l'extérieur de votre chambre pour vous laisser le soin de vous préparer et ensuite, nous commencerons la visite.»

Le Juge sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte avec plus de soin que nécessaire. Athéna soupira, un peu las. Elle se releva péniblement, peu enchantée à l'idée de diriger le monde souterrain, mais qu'importe, elle devait le faire, au moins momentanément. Elle s'approcha de la seule fenêtre située à son opposé et regarda le spectacle que celle-ci offrait. Le ciel était d'un étrange mélange de noir et de pourpre où scintillait d'innombrables étoiles. La déesse avait une large vue sur les trois temples des Juges des Enfers, situés non loin du palais. Dans son ancienne réalité, elle était déjà passée devant ces imposantes bâtisses, mais ne les avait pas observées plus que nécessaire. Esthétiquement, les temples étaient beaux et possédaient des représentations des animaux sacrés que les Juges incarnaient.

Quelque chose attira son attention au-delà. Au loin, elle discerna de petites constructions et il y en avait tellement qu'elle n'arriva pas à les compter. Même en cherchant bien dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappela pas les avoir déjà aperçu. Peut-être était-ce l'oeuvre de l'Athéna qu'elle avait remplacé, il fallait aussi qu'elle se renseigne sur les changements que son double avait pu effectuer en régnant ici et sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé depuis son voyage dans le temps.

###

Une fois convenablement habillée, elle sortit de la chambre et fidèle à ce qu'il lui avait annoncé, Rhadamanthe se trouvait de l'autre côté et fit une profonde inclinaison en la voyant. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite dans de vastes corridors.

Première constatation de la déesse, la décoration n'était plus la même. Toujours grandiose, elle était moins oppressante que la précédente fois où elle avait mis les pieds ici. Le blanc dominait toujours, mais il y avait plus de touches de couleurs. De nombreux vases anciens et précieux contenaient de magnifiques fleurs, provenant du monde souterrain.

Deuxième constatation, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans le palais. Rhadamanthe et elle croisèrent plusieurs spectres et à chaque fois, son guide en faisait une brève description à Athéna, ce qui les déconcertaient un peu. Les autres étaient des âmes défuntes, chargées de s'occuper de l'entretien des lieux. Plus nombreuses que les spectres, Rhadamanthe ne se fatigua pas à les nommer devant Athéna, même s'il en connaissait quelques-unes.

Troisième constatation, les spectres eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se targuer de les connaître personnellement avant le changement dramatique de domination entre elle et Hadès, mais elle observa un comportement serein, voir apaisé et même amical pour la plupart d'entre eux. Peut-être étaient-ils toujours ainsi lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis à combattre. En plus de cela, ils avaient tous l'air de lui vouer une adoration sans borne, lui confiant à quel point ils étaient heureux de la savoir de retour, ce qui perturba encore un peu plus la déesse, mais celle-ci s'évertua à leurs sourires en retour en leur disant quelques mots gentils.

Au bout d'un moment, tout en marchant, elle préféra poser les questions directement auprès de son guide.

« Rhadamanthe, quelle sorte de Déesse je suis pour vous ? J'aimerais que vous me répondiez avec la plus grande sincérité ! »

Le spectre du Wyvern ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir pour lui répondre.

« Eh bien, vous êtes la déesse la plus pure et la plus juste de cet univers. Bien sûr, nous sommes à vos ordres et nous vous devons respect et obéissance, mais même sans cela, nous vous vénérerions et nous vous adorerions quand même. Nous, les spectres, avons tous une grande soif de justice et la vôtre est non seulement équitable, mais elle est aussi bienveillante. Vous êtes une bénédiction pour les Enfers et vous mériteriez de régner aussi sur Terre, comme à l'origine. C'est pour cela que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre de réaliser votre rêve et de reprendre votre place pour pouvoir régner ainsi sur les deux mondes. »

Athéna emmagasina ces nouvelles informations avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

« Merci. Et que s'est-il passé après la dernière Guerre Sainte ? »

« D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, Hadès aurait perdu face à vous, mais avec l'aide des autres dieux il serait revenu et se serait ensuite proclamé maître de la Terre et de ses habitants. Ils ne vous ont pas laissé le choix et ils vous ont attribués le monde souterrain, voulant tout de même vous donner une compensation pour la perte subie. Le monde de la surface a beaucoup changé à cause de lui et si ces derniers siècles n'ont pas connu de guerres, les habitants vivent sous la pression permanente de ce Dieu. Pour beaucoup d'être humains, c'est une véritable libération de se retrouver dans le monde souterrain. Ils découvrent en quelque sorte la liberté qu'ils n'ont jamais obtenue de leur vivant. »

« Je vois. »

Hadès avait tenu parole et régnait donc avec une poigne de fer sur la Terre avec le soutien des autres Dieux. Ils ne rendaient pas compte que la liberté auquel chaque être humain avait droit était fondamentale.

« Vous êtes donc satisfait d'être ici, à me servir ? »

« Bien évidemment. Lorsque vous m'avez appelé mentalement pour venir vous rejoindre en tant que l'un de vos spectres, vous n'imaginez pas combien j'étais fier et heureux de pouvoir vous apporter mon soutien contre le tyran. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs ! »

Athéna sourit, elle commençait à y voir plus clair à présent et l'aide apporté par ces braves guerriers était loin d'être négligeable.

« J'ai aussi entraperçu des dizaines, voir des centaines de bâtiments au loin. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Rhadamanthe fit un mouvement de la main pour indiquer l'endroit.

« En fait ce sont plusieurs dizaines de milliers de bâtiments. » rectifia le Juge. « Nous l'appelons la ville Méso, ce qui signifie la ville du milieu en grec. C'est le refuge des âmes qui ont commis des crimes, mais pas suffisamment graves pour qu'elles soient envoyées dans l'une des Prisons. Elles demeurent ici pour tâcher de rattraper leurs fautes et lorsque ce sera le cas, elles seront purifiées et pourront rejoindre Elysion. C'était l'un des principaux changements que vous avez orchestré en dirigeant le royaume souterrain. Il y en a eu d'autres... »

« Lesquels ? » demanda Athéna, réellement intriguée par les décisions prisent par son double.

Rhadamanthe fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

« Eh bien, il y a eu la fermeture de trois des prisons qu'avait créé le dieu Hadès. Vous avez aussi assoupli significativement les jugements et ouvert les portes d'Elysion à énormément d'âmes. Vous leur avez également donné la possibilité de se racheter, chose qui avaient été impensable avant vous et vous leur avez donné des abris. Celles qui sont au palais en font partie. Vous savez, avant, cet endroit devait être un véritable cauchemar, mais grâce à vous, c'est devenu un lieu de promesses pour un avenir meilleur ».

Son double avait manifestement pris de bonnes décisions et avait rendu ce monde supportable bien qu'Athéna ait du mal à envisager qu'on puisse encore punir les gens après leurs morts, mais peut-être que cette autre Athéna pensait comme elle au départ, mais avait changé d'avis par la suite d'événements troubles. Pour l'instant, elle se garda bien de juger négativement la moindre de ces décisions. Après tout, elles ne formaient désormais plus qu'une seule et même entité.

Son guide la ramena à la réalité en toussotant un peu.

« Majesté, pardonnez-moi mon impudence, mais puis-je également vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, allez-y ! »

« Qui est Seiya ? »

La question fût si inattendue que la déesse trébucha dans sa promenade et fut rattrapée in-extremis par le Juge.

« Comment vous... ? » commença Athéna.

« Je m'excuse pour cette indiscrétion, je vous assure que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner lorsque je veillais sur vous, mais c'est un nom que vous répétiez souvent dans votre sommeil et je me suis demandé de qui il s'agissait. Excusez-moi encore, cette question était totalement déplacée ! » balbutia le spectre du Wyvern.

Athéna ne lui en tint pas rigueur et répondit autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« C'est...c'est quelqu'un qui m'est très cher et que j'ai perdu plusieurs fois. Mais j'ai la ferme intention de le retrouver un jour et cette fois, définitivement. »

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête. Si cette personne avait autant d'importance aux yeux de leur déesse, alors elle en avait pour lui aussi et il ferait en sorte de l'aider à le retrouver.

###

Ils continuèrent leur visite en marchant silencieusement lorsqu'un homme fut irruption devant eux en courant. Il s'arrêta pile devant Athéna et fit une courte révérence devant elle avant de parler rapidement.

« Majesté, on m'a fait part de la nouvelle de votre réveil. Vous êtes bien portante, les Enfers soient loués. Malheureusement, je dois obscurcir cette joie pour nous tous, car j'ai une requête de la plus haute importance à vous faire part. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet gravissime... »

« ... »

Prise au dépourvu par cet inconnu, Athéna hésita. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur l'aide précieuse de son guide.

« Voici Eaque, spectre du Garuda et l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. » expliqua hâtivement Rhadamanthe.

La Déesse se tourna vers le jeune homme à la peau légèrement mate et aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets violacés. Il possédait un surplis avec deux ailes en forme de plusieurs lames de sabres pointées vers le ciel. Contrairement aux autres spectres qu'elle avait croisés jusqu'à présent, il avait la mine très soucieuse qui devint brusquement interrogative devant l'étrange remarque de son compagnon d'arme.

« Je vous écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le spectre du Garuda ne se fit pas prier davantage.

« Majesté, nous étions sans nouvelles de vous depuis plusieurs jours, alors nous avions décidé que l'un d'entre nous parte au Sanctuaire pour récolter des informations et peut-être même pour avoir la chance de vous y retrouver. C'est Minos qui s'est porté volontaire et depuis votre retour, nous sommes sans nouvelles de lui. Je ne ressens même plus son cosmos. Je crains plus que tout qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Je vous demande la permission de partir à sa recherche pour lui porter secours. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y aller.»

La détresse de l'homme lui fit mal au cœur. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rhadamanthe et chuchota un mot dans sa direction.

« Minos ? »

« Il s'agit du dernier Juge des Enfers, C'est le spectre du Griffon. » lui murmura-t-il en retour.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces messes basses auxquelles il assistait, Eaque ne bougea pas, gardant espoir.

« Eaque, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de mon accord pour partir à son secours ? »

Plus réactif, Rhadamanthe se chargea de lui répondre.

« Votre Majesté, en votre absence, il n'est pas prudent de laisser le monde souterrain sans la surveillance d'au moins deux Juges des Enfers. Sinon, nous serions la proie de nos ennemis. »

Eaque eut un rire amer et souffla de mépris.

« Cette règle ne s'applique visiblement pas à tout le monde. »

La réaction de Rhadamanthe ne se fit pas attendre.

« Eaque, je te signale que nous sommes en présence de notre déesse, alors garde ce genre de réflexion pour toi ! Si j'ai quitté le monde souterrain, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai ressenti clairement la présence de notre Majesté et que je connaissais l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Minos... »

« Oui, mais... » commença le spectre du Garuda.

« Nous sommes les protecteurs de ce monde. Je connais les liens qui vous unissent, toi et Minos, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour agir sans réfléchir et nous précipiter droit dans le piège que doivent nous tendre ces maudits chevaliers d'Hadès. »

De dépit, Eaque frappa puissamment le sol de son pied avant de se retourner vers Athéna.

« Il y a peut-être quand même un moyen de le sauver. Majesté, maintenant que vous êtes rétablie, ne pouvez-vous pas localiser son cosmos ? »

Athéna aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais comment ressentir quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Sans compter que le spectre du Garuda était aussi dans l'incapacité de le faire. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses soit il était déjà mort, soit il était retenu dans un endroit qui l'empêchait d'appeler des secours. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus la réaction que pouvait avoir ses chevaliers envers un ennemi maintenant qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de son oncle. Il y avait trop d'incertitudes dans cette sombre affaire.

« …..Je... »

« Notre Majesté a reçu un choc qui lui a fait perdre momentanément la mémoire. Elle ne peut donc pas isoler le cosmos de Minos si elle ne le reconnaît plus. » coupa une fois de plus Rhadamanthe pour soutenir la jeune fille.

Le visage d'Eaque perdit toute sa couleur. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'humidité, bien qu'il tentât de résister de toutes ses forces à cette réaction naturelle.

« Alors, tout est perdu ? » articula-t-il péniblement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le spectre du Garuda se ressaisit et une colère sourde s'empara de lui.

« Je refuse de l'abandonner, tu m'entends ? Je trouverai un moyen de l'arracher aux sbires d'Hadès. »

Muette devant l'échange des deux hommes, Athéna se remémora ce qu'elle faisait des généraux du camp adverse en cas de capture durant les précédentes Guerres Saintes. Un nom lui vint immédiatement à son esprit : le Cap Sounion. S'il était toujours vivant, Minos avait dû être emmené dans la meilleure et la plus redoutable des prisons. La déesse se remémora le destin tragique de Kanon, frère jumeau de Saga, qui avait également séjourné dans ce lieu terrible durant des années et qui avait survécu. Un véritable exploit dont elle était à l'origine. Cependant, contrairement à lui, le spectre du Griffon ne bénéficiait pas de sa protection et se retrouvait seul et livré à lui-même dans cette prison que la marrée haute submergeait presque entièrement.

Cet homme s'était fait capturer en cherchant à la sauver, elle lui était redevable. La décision s'imposait donc d'elle-même.

« Je ne vous promets rien, mais s'il est encore en vie, il y a peut-être encore un espoir. Malgré ma mémoire un peu trouble, je connais l'endroit où Minos pourrait être retenu prisonnier. » commença Athéna.

Les deux Juges la fixèrent immédiatement avec la plus grande attention.

S'avançant vers Eaque, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le regarda avec douceur, mais aussi avec détermination.

« Néanmoins, si tu veux le sauver, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. »

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_**Note** : il y a pas mal de dialogues dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant sera plus mouvementé._


	3. Chapitre deux: Sauvetage à haut risque

**Chapitre deux : Sauvetage à haut risque**

Eaque se déplaça furtivement derrière un grand rocher situé à une des extrémités de la falaise et pencha sa tête légèrement en avant pour observer les alentours.

Le ciel était gris et la mer plutôt agitée. Il faisait déjà sombre alors qu'il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi. Des bourrasques de vent chaud lui fouettaient le visage et au loin, un éclair retentit. Le temps n'allait pas tarder à se dégrader encore davantage.

Les vestiges d'un temple antique dédié à Poséidon trônaient à la pointe du Cap Sounion et prenaient un aspect sinistre sous le ciel grondant qui auraient pût faire s'éloigner les plus téméraires, mais pas lui. Il regarda en contrebas et de ce point d'observation, il avait une vue dégagée de son objectif situé à quelques centaines de mètres, la plus redoutable prison du Sanctuaire.

Des vagues venaient se fracasser contre les rochers escarpés et contre les barreaux métalliques qu'il distinguait à peine dans un va-et-vient continuel et grandissant. La marée était montante.

Eaque pesta intérieurement et maudit son manque de chance. Cette nouvelle donnée allait compliquer encore davantage sa mission. Pour ne pas alerter les éventuels chevaliers d'Hadès qui pourraient être postés dans les environs, il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours supplémentaires pour rejoindre ce lieu. Ce qui amenait à dix jours le moment où Minos n'avait plus donné de signe de vie et où il croupissait potentiellement dans ce cachot, du moins, d'après la déesse Athéna.

_###_

_« Le Cap Sounion ? » demanda le spectre du Garuda._

_« Oui, il y a dans cet endroit une prison presque inviolable située en bas d'une falaise et utilisée pour y enfermer les ennemis durant les Guerres Saintes. Ceux qui y demeurent ont presque constamment le corps dans l'eau et sont menacés de noyades à chaque marrée montante. Avec ce risque, ils ne peuvent se permettre de dormir et se retrouvent dans un stress permanent. En général, ils n'y survivent pas longtemps et finissent par se laisser mourir d'eux-mêmes si ce n'est pas accidentel. »_

_La déesse Athéna semblait très soucieuse en imaginant ce pauvre spectre à l'intérieur. Elle venait tout juste d'y envoyer une émanation de son cosmos, mais avait été stoppé net par la barrière d'énergie érigée par son oncle Hadès. Toute intrusion de sa part serait donc immédiatement repérée. Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir s'il était encore vivant ou non. _

_« Eaque, donnez-moi votre main ! »_

_Le juge obéit et il vit aussitôt l'endroit exact où il devait se rendre, comme s'il y était déjà allé à de multiples reprises. La déesse venait de lui transmettre mentalement ses propres souvenirs._

_« Vous devrez vous y rendre avec la plus grande prudence, car Hadès est sur ses gardes et a sans doute protégé l'accès en y positionnant quelques-uns de ses chevaliers. »_

_Eaque hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle entreprise ne serait pas sans risque. Mais qu'importe, il ne reculera pas. _

_« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller sans escorte, tu peux parfaitement emmener plusieurs spectres avec toi. Ce serait même plus prudent en sachant que Minos s'est également fait prendre en y allant seul. » souligna Rhadamanthe, inquiet._

_« Non, la réussite de cette opération reposera en majeur partie sur la discrétion. » il marqua une courte hésitation. « Et si cela tourne mal, je ne voudrais pas les entraîner avec moi vers une mort certaine. »_

_Athéna ferma les paupières. Ce discours, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, même si elle était surprise de l'entendre de la bouche d'un spectre. Cet homme possédait une haute valeur morale, tout autant que ses propres chevaliers. _

_« C'est ridicule ! » aboya Rhadamanthe. « À ce niveau-là, c'est presque une mission suicide. Prends des hommes avec toi et ne discute pas ! »_

_« Non. » lui répondit simplement le spectre du Garuda. _

_Rhadamanthe, le visage rougit par la contrariété, réfréna un juron et préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas pour se calmer._

_La déesse le regarda faire, puis reporta son attention vers l'autre Juge._

_« Eaque, approchez ! »_

_Eaque s'agenouilla juste devant elle. Athéna l'examina avec une douceur grandissante._

_« Vous avez ma bénédiction pour sauver Minos, mais avant de partir, il vous faudra accepter deux conditions. » _

###

Il n'y avait personne de visible dans les environs. Eaque se concentra pour ressentir le cosmos d'ennemis potentiels, mais ne repéra que de petits animaux qui ne représentaient pas le moindre danger pour lui.

Même si la prudence exigeait qu'il reste encore un peu à l'abri derrière son poste d'observation, le Juge préféra prendre le risque de se mettre à découvert pour atteindre la prison avant qu'elle ne se retrouve complètement immergée.

D'un pas rapide, il atteignit les vestiges du temple et trouva le petit escalier taillé à même la pierre qui permettait grâce à une longue descente de rejoindre la mer.

Eaque mit le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'il ressentit une immense douleur lui transpercer le dos. Il s'arrêta net en poussa un gémissement avant de se retourner immédiatement vers son point d'origine.

Deux ombres s'approchèrent de lui d'un pas lent. Progressivement, elles apparurent plus nettement au Juge et les silhouettes laissèrent place à deux hommes en armures étincelantes. Des chevaliers d'or d'Hadès. Passé la surprise, ce qui inquiéta davantage Eaque, c'était qu'il continuait à ne percevoir aucune émanation de cosmos de ces deux ennemis.

« Tiens, tiens, notre Majesté Hadès avait raison, comme d'habitude. Regarde donc ce que la tempête nous ramène : un spectre d'Athéna ! Et pas le moindre, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. »

« Milo, cesse donc de jouer avec tes adversaires ! Un jour, cette manie te perdra. »

« Tu préférais le tuer sans qu'il se rende compte de notre présence, pas vrai ? Désolé, mais je n'apprécie pas non plus cette façon d'agir avec un ennemi. »

« Les ordres sont pourtant clairs. »

« Je respecterai les ordres, mais à ma manière, Shura. »

Les deux chevaliers d'or avancèrent encore un peu vers le spectre du Garuda et le dévisagèrent. Pour l'instant, leur adversaire ne faisait pas mine de les attaquer, mais était complètement sur ses gardes. Le dénommé Milo eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Tu es seul ? Faut-il que votre Déesse soit stupide pour nous envoyer un à un ses meilleurs hommes pour nous affronter, nous, l'élite de sa majesté Hadès. Pas étonnant qu'elle fût dépossédée du contrôle de la Terre. Qu'espère-t-elle en agissant ainsi ? Commettre un sacrilège en provoquant une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ? »

« Je t'interdis de blasphémer contre ma Déesse, maudit larbin d'Hadès ! Je suis venue ici de ma propre volonté pour délivrer Minos et je ne repartirai pas sans lui. »s'énerva Eaque.

Milo lui sourit à pleines dents.

« Là, au moins, nous sommes d'accord ! Tu ne repartiras pas d'ici sans lui ! En fait, tu ne repartiras pas d'ici tout court, vermine d'Athéna ! »

« Tu parles trop, Milo ! »

Le chevalier d'or du Capricorne leva son bras en direction de l'intrus et l'abaissa aussitôt. Eaque eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver en faisant un grand bond sur le côté, mais dès qu'il toucha terre, il ressentit à nouveau un projectile le traverser dans le ventre. Milo avait réitéré sa première attaque instantanément et le Spectre du Garuda venait de subir déjà plusieurs assauts sans même avoir eu le temps de riposter. Ces deux chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et leur professionnalisme lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient occuper la fonction d'assassins au Sanctuaire.

La brûlure provoquée par les attaques du chevalier d'or du Scorpion s'intensifia. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula des deux petits points percés dans son armure. Eaque jura ouvertement.

Bien qu'ils furent tous les deux capables de l'attaquer à bonne distance, ses adversaires s'approchèrent à nouveau de lui d'un pas lent et menaçant. S'il ne voulait pas mourir dans les prochaines minutes, il devait se ressaisir au plus vite, mais comment ?

L'adrénaline et la peur d'échouer si près du but le firent réagir.

Eaque fonça sur les deux chevaliers d'or qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en se mettant en position d'attaque. Arrivé à une courte distance et après avoir évité de justesse un nouveau coup du chevalier d'or du Capricorne, il frappa lourdement le sol avec les griffes dont étaient pourvus les pieds de son armure pour envoyer de la terre et des pierres au visage de ses adversaires. Le temps que les deux hommes réalisent la faiblesse de cette attaque, Eaque se plaça derrière Shura avec une vitesse déconcertante et le saisit fermement au niveau de la taille avant de l'envoyer en l'air à une hauteur vertigineuse. Sous le cri de surprise de celui-ci, Milo fit un bond en arrière et oublia très brièvement son ennemi pour scruter le ciel à la recherche de son compagnon d'arme.

Contrairement à son habitude, Eaque ne marqua pas le sol d'une grande croix pour désigner l'endroit exact où retomberait son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de sourire en voyant Shura redescendre et tomber lourdement dans la mer houleuse qu'il avait visée. Cela ne le tuera pas, mais ça lui prendra un certain moment avant de réussir à retourner à terre avec son armure. Le Juge se trouvait à présent face à un combat bien plus équilibré.

Milo continua malgré tout à sourire en dépoussiérant sa longue cape.

« Bravo, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt bien joué. Eliminer rapidement l'un de nous deux pour n'avoir plus qu'un seul ennemi. Très judicieux. Cependant, tu as commis une toute petite erreur stratégique : c'est moi le plus redoutable de tes adversaires ici présent. »

Eaque n'eut même pas le temps de visualiser l'ongle rouge que Milo pointait dans sa direction qu'il ressentit à nouveau deux nouvelles piqûres le traverser. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement avant de tenir son surplis aux derniers points d'impact. La douleur fut plus intense que précédemment et Eaque eut du mal à respirer normalement. Il fut parcourut de quelques spasmes. Le poison de son adversaire commençait à agir en lui.

« Mon attaque n'a pas l'air redoutable au premier abord, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, elle montre l'ampleur de sa dangerosité après quelques coups. Crois-moi, tu ne pourras plus résister très longtemps, Spectre ! »

Il avait raison, Eaque le savait. Le spectre du Garuda devait utiliser rapidement une autre attaque pour essayer de venir à bout de Milo. Il s'appuya à une colonne de l'ancien temple pour se soutenir.

Amusé par la tournure des événements, le chevalier du Scorpion se pavana.

« Et dire que tu dois endurer ces souffrances pour être venu au secours de ton ami. Un geste noble, certes, mais totalement inutile dans ton cas. »

« Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que Minos est encore en vie ? » répéta Eaque.

Milo continua à ricaner.

« Oui, il est encore en vie, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état, ni pour combien de temps. La marée monte... » répondit le chevalier en pointant le ciel grondant et la mer déchaînée.

Eaque sembla profondément soulagé.

« Dans ce cas, mon ''geste noble'' n'aura pas été inutile. Et ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis Eaque du Garuda, l'un des plus puissants des cent-huit spectres d'Athéna et l'un des trois juges des Enfers.»

Milo fronça les sourcils et constata que les mains d'Eaque étaient à présent croisées.

« Illusion Galactique ! » rugit le Juge.

Poussant un cri, Milo se sentit disparaître et propulsé dans une autre dimension où son corps fût secoué dans tous les sens et déformé au gré des influx cosmiques. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un instant et le chevalier reprit ses esprits. Il se dégagea aisément de l'emprise d'Eaque avant de lancer immédiatement une nouvelle attaque empoisonnée sur son adversaire.

Le spectre du Garuda n'en revenait pas. Milo avait non seulement une vitesse d'exécution d'attaque qui dépassait presque l'entendement, mais en plus, les puissantes attaques qu'il lui lançait n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'or, mais il aurait dû tout de même être capable de rivaliser avec lui.

Avec ce nouveau coup, sa vision devint trouble.

« Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi il y a une telle différence de niveau entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je vais te le dire. Considère cela comme une récompense pour m'avoir bien amusé. Tu te trouves actuellement dans une zone entièrement protégée par notre Dieu. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu ressentir notre cosmos alors que nous, nous ressentons parfaitement le tien. En outre, nous bénéficions d'une partie de son pouvoir et de sa force. Ce n'est pas de chance pour toi, mais dans ce lieu, nous sommes pratiquement invincibles. »

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Milo envoya une nouvelle attaque sur Eaque qui dut mettre un genou à terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La détermination du juge sur sa victoire vacilla.

« …..Minos. » implora-t-il faiblement en regardant dans la direction de la prison. Non, il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Le chevalier du Scorpion sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

« Il nous a donné plus de fils à retordre que toi, le marionnettiste, mais nous avons fini par le capturer. Nos ordres sont de tuer tous les spectres d'Athéna qui fouleront ces terres, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, si tu consens à capituler tout de suite, je te permettrais de le revoir et même de le rejoindre dans sa cellule où tu partageras son sort. C'est toujours préférable que de mourir ici et maintenant, tu ne pense pas ? Alors, que décides-tu ?»

« Va te faire f... » cria Eaque en se tournant à nouveau vers le chevalier.

Une autre attaque empoisonné de Milo l'atteignit sur le torse et le renversa sur le sol, presque inconscient.

Il remarqua alors une présence non loin de lui.

« Milo, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu parles beaucoup trop ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et constata que son compagnon d'arme était revenu, entièrement trempé.

« Déjà de retour à ce que je vois. La mer était bonne, Shura ? » s'amusa le chevalier du Scorpion.

« Un peu trop agitée à mon goût, mais oui, elle est bonne. Et je constate qu'entretemps, tu n'as toujours pas achevé notre adversaire.»

« Cela ne saurait tarder. »

Deux autres piqûres virent toucher l'homme déjà à terre. La force de l'attaque le fit se retourner sur le dos, le visage face au ciel. Eaque regarda l'immensité grise sans la voir, car la douleur s'était à présent tellement étendu sur son corps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre et une paralysie empêcha le moindre de ses mouvements.

Minos était si proche, mais désormais totalement inaccessible Le Juge devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa mission était un échec. Il allait mourir ici sans avoir pu sauver son compagnon d'arme qui allait périr noyé.

Péniblement, il parvint à ouvrir la bouche pour articuler quelques mots presque inaudibles.

« ….Minos,... je suis... tellement désolé... Déesse Athéna...pardonnez-moi ! »

Il reçut une nouvelle piqûre empoisonnée lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante sortit de son corps et l'enveloppa comme un cocon. Milo et Shura durent fermer les yeux sous son intensité.

À l'intérieur, un cosmos d'une douceur incomparable le berça et Eaque ne ressentit plus la moindre douleur. Très étonné, il se releva en scrutant ses blessures qui avaient totalement disparu, tout comme les effets du poison.

La lumière finit par se dissiper et les deux chevaliers d'or virent leur adversaire debout et en pleine forme, mais ce qui les étonnèrent le plus, c'était le surplis du spectre.

« C'est impossible ! » rugit Milo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi son surplis a-t-il changé ? Et d'où lui vient cette force ?»

Devant eux, Eaque se tenait fièrement dans un surplis éclatant. La couleur d'origine avait changé et laissé place à un blanc presque immaculé parsemé uniquement d'un peu de violet sur le torse. Ses ailes étaient plus grandes, presque aussi imposantes que celles que possédaient le surplis de Minos. Le cosmos que dégageait le Juge n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'avant et effraya les chevaliers

« Mais... il vole ? » cria le chevalier d'or du scorpion en reculant.

En effet, Eaque s'était soulevé de terre sans le moindre effort.

« Le Garuda est le Seigneur du ciel. » répondit simplement Eaque avant de fondre sur ses ennemis comme un aigle le ferait sur sa proie.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, Eaque les saisit tous les deux par un bras avant de prendre de la hauteur. Il se mit alors immédiatement à tournoyer sur lui-même pour prendre de la vitesse. En se servant du poids des chevaliers comme balancier, il les entraina dans un véritable tourbillon, puis les relâcha en les lançant en direction de la mer, bien plus loin que la fois où il avait lancé Shura. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient complètement hors de vue lorsqu'ils tombèrent à l'eau et il leurs faudra un temps considérable avant qu'ils puissent rejoindre la terre ferme.

Flottant toujours au-dessus du sol, Eaque observa son surplis. Cette nouvelle apparence l'avait autant déconcerté que les deux chevaliers d'or, mais lui avait déjà un semblant d'explication.

_###_

_« La première condition, c'est que si par malheur, malgré vos précautions, vous devez faire face à un chevalier, arrangez-vous pour __le laisser en vie__. Faites-moi cette promesse ! »_

_« Le laisser en vie ? Mais, votre Majesté, mon adversaire n'hésitera pas à vouloir me tuer, lui. Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte dans un cas pareil ? »_

_« Il existe plusieurs moyens de battre un adversaire. Vous pouvez les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans en venir à cette extrémité. »_

_« Pourquoi une telle compassion envers nos ennemis ? » demanda le spectre du Garuda, surpris._

_« C'est ma volonté. »_

_« Soit, je vous obéirai. Je vous en fais le serment ! » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement._

_Athéna sourit en s'approchant de lui._

_« Très bien. Ma seconde condition est que vous acceptiez ce présent. »_

_Sous le regard stupéfait d'Eaque, la déesse utilisa un de ses propres ongles pour se faire une petite plaie sur le bras._

_« Majesté...ne... »_

_« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »_

_Elle utilisa un doigt pour recueillir le sang qui suintait légèrement de la plaie et le déposa sur le surplis d'Eaque. Celui-ci se fondit immédiatement dans la masse et disparut au grand étonnement du Juge. _

_« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »_

_« Parce que je connais parfaitement Hadès et que je sais qu'il ne sera jamais capable de faire de même pour ceux qui le servent. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus pour t'aider dans ta quête alors ceci est mon assurance pour ta réussite. »_

_###_

Le sang d'Athéna qu'avait bu son surplis avait réagi et s'était activé au moment où il croyait que tout était perdu. À présent, ce n'était plus un surplis ordinaire et comparable à celui des autres spectres, celui-ci était presque...divin. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant qu'en cet instant, c'était absolument incroyable de posséder une telle quantité d'énergie.

Un éclair proche le sortit de ce moment de contemplation et le ramena à la réalité. Minos. Il devait aller le sauver au plus vite.

Avec une vitesse foudroyante, il vola jusqu'à la prison au pied du Cap Sounion. L'eau s'engouffrait à travers les barreaux et inondait déjà en partie le cachot. Il faisait trop sombre à l'intérieur pour qu'Eaque puise voir quoi que ce soit. Saisissant les barreaux à pleines mains, il tira de toutes ses nouvelles forces. Ceux-ci opposèrent bien une résistance acharnée, mais finirent par lâcher sous la pression sans faille qu'exerça le Juge.

Une fois le nombre de barreaux arrachés suffisamment nombreux pour que lui et son surplis puissent entrer et sortir sans peine, il pénétra dans la sinistre prison.

L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et continuait à monter lentement au gré des vagues. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité qui régnait dans ce lieu.

Puis, il le vit. Minos était assis sur un rocher un peu en hauteur et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne portait pas son armure et était simplement revêtu de la tenue légère que les spectres portaient sous leurs surplis. À sa vue, il ressentit un soulagement intense.

« Minos ! » cria Eaque en s'approchant.

« Eaque ? »

Seul un chuchotement sortit de sa bouche. Il était trop faible pour parler distinctement. Evidemment, ses tortionnaires ne l'avaient pas nourri et voulait le laisser mourir à petit feu.

Le pied d'Eaque heurta plusieurs objets sous l'eau qui le gênèrent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des pierres ou des coquillages et le Juge plongea une main sous l'eau pour en remonter un morceau de métal. Voyant cela, Minos tourna aussitôt la tête dans une autre direction et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le spectre du Garuda comprit alors il s'agissait du surplis de Minos. Après l'avoir capturé, ses ennemis l'avaient dépouillé de son armure et réduit en miettes sous ses yeux, puis ils l'avaient laissé là, comme symbole de son impuissance. Minos survivait depuis plusieurs jours avec les restes de son surplis à ses côtés.

Eaque serra les points de colère et pensa aux deux chevaliers d'or en train de tenter de rejoindre le rivage. Il pourrait très facilement leur épargner cette peine en leur ôtant la vie pour leur faire payer tout ce que les sbires d'Hadès ont fait subir à Minos, mais il repensa également à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Athéna et se ressaisit.

« Minos, je suis venu te chercher. Ce cauchemar est terminé. »

Le spectre du Griffon se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un air triste. Il avait énormément changé en l'espace de quelques jours. Les beaux traits de son visage étaient ternis et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Une petite barbe pointait sous son menton et tout son corps se retrouvait amaigri. Sa peau habituellement si blanche était rougie à de multiples endroits à cause du sel de la mer. Avec ses cheveux naturellement blancs, il ressemblait en cet instant à un homme bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait perdu de sa superbe, mais il était là, bien en vie.

Hormis de larges hématomes, il n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessé. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas Milo ou Shura qui avait réussi à le capturer. Pour le reste, Minos s'en remettrait et retrouvait bientôt toute sa noblesse naturelle. Eaque en fut tellement soulagé qu'il remercia et pria mentalement sa déesse avant de le rejoindre sur son rocher. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et celui-ci fit de même en le saisissant fermement dans les siens. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Minos caressa la joue d'Eaque, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et non le fruit d'un rêve ou d'une hallucination.

« C'est terminé, Minos ! Nous rentrons chez nous. » répéta le spectre du Garuda.

L'eau montante commençait à les atteindre par vagues successives. Eaque le prit doucement dans ses bras sans opposition de sa part.

###

La mer était encore plus agitée qu'auparavant et Shura et Milo eurent bien du mal à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Ils se retrouvaient malmenés par les vagues, mais ils avaient déjà bien avancé et la rive n'était plus très loin désormais. Revêtus d'amures comme ils l'étaient, de simples humains se seraient noyés depuis lontemps, mais la puissance dont ils disposaient leurs permettait d'affronter cet obstacle sans trop de peine.

Ils nagèrent avec vigueur lorsqu'ils aperçurent une forme blanche jaillir de la prison, s'élever dans le ciel et disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

_À suivre._


	4. Chapitre trois: Les deux camps

**Chapitre trois : Les deux camps**

On ne distingue rien. L'endroit est plongé dans une obscurité totale. L'eau monte petit à petit. Elle arrive au genou. Elle arrive à la taille. Elle arrive aux épaules. Elle arrive à la tête. Elle atteint le plafond. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible. L'eau s'engouffre partout. Elle rentre dans les poumons...

Minos se releva sur son lit en poussant un hurlement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un affreux cauchemar. Encore. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait le souffle court. Depuis son retour, cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait ces terreurs nocturnes.

Athéna avait soigné ses plaies visibles, mais pas celle invisibles, bien plus sournoises qui résultaient de son séjour en prison. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il était prêt à mourir pour sa déesse, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais pas de cette manière-là. Le souvenir de ces moments où il avait faillit périr noyé était devenu une véritable source d'épouvante.

###

Le monde souterrain était encore plongé en pleine effervescence. Le retour d'Eaque et de Minos avait fait grand bruit parmi les spectres et les âmes défuntes. Malgré eux, ils jouissaient d'une notoriété nouvelle plus ou moins flatteuse, selon l'être concerné.

Eaque, le Juge Divin et Minos, le sans-surplis.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux surgit dans les enfers en traversant le ciel à la vue de tous et en survolant les différentes prisons et la ville, Eaque tenant Minos dans ses bras, les rumeurs se mirent à circuler sur eux et à alimenter toutes les discussions. Pourquoi Eaque avait-il l'apparence et la puissance d'un Dieu ? Pour quelle raison Minos était ainsi transporté et était dépourvu de son surplis ?

Paradoxalement, les deux concernés avaient voulu faire preuve de discrétion et restaient en retrait depuis lors. Eaque évitant la compagnie des autres spectres et Minos étant cloîtré dans ses appartements.

Seule Athéna et quelques spectres haut gradés en savaient davantage.

Après avoir libéré Minos de la prison du Cap Sounion, le spectre du Garuda avait déposé le Juge affaiblit devant elle. Usant de ses pouvoirs, la déesse avait fait disparaître les blessures qu'il portait, mais sa faiblesse due à son manque de nutrition l'obligea à écourter les échanges et formalités. Aussi, elle lui permit de rejoindre ses appartements pour qu'il puisse se reposer et reprendre des forces en toute tranquillité. Comme il n'avait fait que récupérer un de leurs spectres sans tuer de chevaliers, rien ne justifierait des représailles de la part d'Hadès. Il n'y avait donc pas d'urgence dans l'immédiat et Minos pourrait très bien lui faire son rapport plus tard, tout comme Eaque. Avec un sourire, elle les congédia tous les deux au grand dam de Rhadamanthe qui aurait bien souhaité connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

###

Quelques légers coups résonnèrent sur la porte de la chambre de Minos.

Eaque entra, revêtu de ses simples vêtements civils. Souhaitant suivre le bon rétablissement de son ami, le spectre du Garuda lui rendait souvent visite, car il sentait que Minos avait besoin d'aide pour remonter la pente. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé son apparence habituelle, il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. La peur.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, les bras et les jambes croisées.

« C'est demain que notre Majesté Athéna attend ton rapport. »

« Oui. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Physiquement, je me sens bien, mais... »

« Attrape! »

Eaque venait de lancer un objet en direction du spectre du Griffon qui le saisit en plein vol. L'objet en question s'avéra être une barre chocolatée. Il haussa les sourcils en direction de son homologue.

« C'est excellent pour le moral défaillant. » répondit le spectre du Garuda à sa question silencieuse.

Il ouvrit l'emballage en papier d'une autre barre pour lui-même.

« Attends, tu es allé en surface pour ramener du _chocolat _? »

Minos ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Rhadamanthe le fait bien pour chercher son whisky personnel. Alors, profites-en, c'est exceptionnel ! Je sais que vous autres, occidentaux, adorez ce mets.»

Tout en disant cela, Eaque en profita pour dévorer la sienne à pleines dents.

« Merci. »

Le spectre du Garuda lui répondit en faisait un petit hochement de tête.

« Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars? »

« Toujours. »

« Ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir est impardonnable. La prochaine fois, ces maudits chevaliers ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte. Nous les écraserons ! »

Minos pencha la tête en avant, sa frange recouvrant presque entièrement ses yeux.

« Cela ne changerait rien. De plus, comment voudrais-tu que je les affronte ? J'ai perdu mon surplis à jamais... l'héritage des anciens spectres du Griffon a été anéanti. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi brisé que lui. »

« Minos, tu... »

« Le ''sans-surplis''. »

« Quoi ? »

« Minos, le sans-surplis. Désormais, c'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas sourd, j'entends très bien les serviteurs en parler. »

« Ce ne sont que des racontars stupides. » s'indigna Eaque.

« Non, ils ont raison, je ne suis plus en mesure de me battre contre des chevaliers, alors je n'inspire plus la crainte à personne, ni le respect. »

Eaque s'approcha de lui et replaça des mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Minos pour dégager sa vision et le forcer à le regarder.

« Le surplis n'est rien sans l'homme qui est à l'intérieur et tu es toujours un Juge des Enfers. »

« Pour l'instant. » ajouta Minos, la mine défaite.

S'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit, Eaque lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allons, le plus important, c'est que tu sois là. Pour le reste, je suis certain que notre déesse trouvera une solution. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse accomplir. Tu le sais plus que quiconque, c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes encore en vie.

###

Dans les allées bruyantes de Méso, la gigantesque ville du royaume souterrain, refuges des âmes défuntes, Athéna et Rhadamanthe faisaient une visite officielle que la déesse tenait absolument à accomplir.

Elle souhaitait partir à la rencontre des âmes qui y vivaient, un peu comme de leurs vivants, mais d'une manière bien plus simple, car libéré des envies terrestres. Elles vivaient tous dans de petites maisons qui possédaient chacune un confort minimum et toutes étaient parfaitement similaires, car dans la mort, les êtres étaient tous égaux.

En déambulant dans les différentes parties de la citée, ils rencontrèrent aussi de nombreux spectres, chargés de maintenir l'ordre, qui patrouillaient et les saluèrent au passage.

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était ici, Athéna avait fait énormément de progrès et commençait presque à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie sous terre.

Rhadamanthe, à ses côtés, ne lui enseignait presque plus rien et lui tenait uniquement compagnie dans ses déplacements. Son humeur était maussade, car il devait encore assurer seul la charge de général des armées d'Athéna.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rhadamanthe ? Je vous trouve un peu soucieux. »

« Ce n'est rien, Majesté. Je me demandais simplement où se trouvait Eaque. Il est en retard ce matin. Il aurait dû me remplacer à mon poste le temps de mon déplacement. »

La déesse ferma les yeux un instant et sourit. Elle arrivait à présent à ressentir l'émanation de cosmos de chacun de ses spectres. Elle était aussi particulièrement fière de l'acte de bravoure qu'avait accompli Eaque, car il ne suffisait pas de recevoir son sang pour que son surplis devienne divin, il fallait aussi s'en montrer digne pour l'activer. Le spectre du Garuda avait dépassé ses espérances, mais elle avait aussi ressenti qu'il en était capable avec l'immense volonté dont il avait fait preuve pour pouvoir sauver son ami. Elle le localisa dans un endroit bien précis.

« Il se trouve aux côtés de Minos. »

« Encore ? Décidément, il passe tout son temps libre avec lui. » rugit Rhadamanthe.

Athéna s'amusa de la réaction un brin exagérée de son Juge.

« Ils sont vraiment très proches. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Même trop. » souligna le spectre du Wyvern, regardant furieusement au loin, en direction du temple du Griffon.

La déesse le regarda, intriguée.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont...ensembles ? »

Rhadamanthe hésita.

« Cela, je l'ignore. D'après certaines sources, oui, mais de mon côté, je n'ai rien vu ou ressenti qui puisse me permettre de l'affirmer. »

« Ah. »

« Dans tous les cas, c'est plutôt ironique, car au début, rien ne les prédestinait à devenir proches. Au contraire, ils se vouaient même une antipathie profonde jusqu'à ce que...eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent un jour d'une mission que vous leur aviez confiée aux confins de nos frontières. »

Trouvant un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule de défunts, Athéna s'assit et l'invita à poursuivre son récit. À côté, l'âme d'un vieil homme, armé de son _balais_, comprit qu'il était de trop et s'éloigna en continuant sa tâche.

« C'était il y a un an, Minos, Eaque et sept autres spectres étaient partis en reconnaissance et ils tombèrent sur un groupe de chevaliers d'Athéna. Parmi eux, il y avait un chevalier d'argent qui les avaient prit par surprise en leur lançant une nuée des flèches d'or en plein cœur. Trois spectres furent touchés et moururent rapidement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eaque allait subir le même sort, mais que Minos le protégea de ses ailes avant de s'occuper du chevalier d'argent. Le reste des chevaliers d'Athéna furent anéanti ensuite par Eaque. Après cette mission, ils sont devenus totalement inséparables. »

« Cela a l'air de vous contrarier. » remarqua la Déesse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, après tout, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais pas au point de négliger leurs devoirs ici. »

Athéna observa le ciel, songeuse.

« Vous savez, pouvoir être proche de quelqu'un est une chose rare et précieuse. Cela nous donne une force insoupçonnée et une volonté à toute épreuve. C'est grâce à cela qu'Eaque a trouvé la foi nécessaire pour aller sauver Minos et qu'il a obtenu la puissance pour surpasser ses adversaires. Et c'est aussi grâce à cela que je fus sauvée a de multiples reprises. L'affection, l'amitié, l'amour, tout cela est absolument merveilleux et peut même transcender les dimensions.»

Tout à coup, Rhadamanthe se souvint d'un ''détail'' qu'il avait oublié de mentionner auprès de sa déesse. Il se mordit les lèvres de contrariété.

« Majesté, en parlant d'être proche de quelqu'un... il y a un fait relativement important dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Avant votre disparition, ce n'est pas moi qui vous soutenais le plus, je le suis devenue par la force des évènements. En réalité, votre bras droit, votre agent et votre confident...c'est Minos. »

« Minos ? »

« Oui. Parlez-en lui tout à l'heure lors de son compte rendu ! C'est aussi lui qui prenait contact avec nos espions au Sanctuaire. »

###

Au sein du Sanctuaire, le rapport détaillé rendu par les chevaliers d'or Milo et Shura avait également fait du bruit. La nouvelle de l'existence d'un spectre divin avait soulevé une vague d'inquiétudes et Pandore avait fort à faire pour calmer les ardeurs de certains combattants d'Hadès qui désiraient mener une expédition punitive dans le royaume souterrain.

Elle traversa le temple pour se rendre auprès de son frère et de son Dieu.

Comme à son habitude, il était assis sur son trône, le visage fermé à toutes émotions, les yeux semblant voir la totalité du monde.

Son vrai corps divin ayant été détruit quelques siècles plus tôt, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'incarner dans un être humain, à l'instar d'Athéna. À sa naissance, il dût museler en grande partie sa puissance pour ne pas tuer son entourage. Il naquit ainsi dans le domaine des Heinstein sous le prénom de Johann, entouré par l'amour de ses parents et par celui de sa grande sœur. Malheureusement, le corps de l'enfant était trop chétif pour posséder l'âme Divine et au fur et à mesure des années, il s'affaiblit de plus en plus jusqu'au point d'être constamment alité, le corps consumé par la puissance que renfermait Hadès. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune garçon appela ses chevaliers à lui.

Par chance, l'un d'eux possédait une puissance capable d'accueillir son âme divine. C'était un garçon au visage doux, qui avait à peu près le même âge que lui. S'il dégageait un air fragile à première vue, cette apparence était lourdement trompeuse, car il renfermait en lui une force colossale. Son physique même ressemblait étrangement à son ancien corps détruit. Le jeune garçon, du nom de Shun accepta de servir de réceptacle pour l'âme de son dieu et le transfert eu lieu. Hadès abandonna son corps fébrile pour investir celui de Shun. En échange, ce dernier demanda simplement à ce que le Dieu continue de maintenir la paix dans le monde, chose qu'il accepta bien aisément.

Pandore s'agenouilla devant son souverain.

Les traits juvéniles de son frère contrastaient avec son regard chargé de plusieurs millénaires.

« Qu'y -a-t-il, Pandore ? »

« Vos chevaliers sont nerveux à cause de l'affront qu'ils ont subi. Certains parlent de vengeance... »

« Inutile. »

« Mais... »

« Il suffit, Pandore. Lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, j'ai accepté le marché des autres Dieux parce qu'il me semblait juste. J'obtiens le contrôle de la Terre et de ses habitants en échange de leurs protections et en étant le garant de la paix. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher parce qu'un misérable pion d'Athéna est venue en récupérer un autre. »

Les yeux du Dieu semblaient las.

« Le pion en question est à présent doté d'une force divine. » argumenta Pandore.

« Je le sais. J'ignore comment un vermisseau de son espèce a pu être capable d'un tel exploit, mais il ne représente pas un réel danger pour la Terre s'il est le seul dans son cas. »

« Et s'il n'était pas le seul ? Et si Athéna préparait réellement une nouvelle guerre ? »

Le visage d'Hadès se durcit.

« Dans ce cas, elle subirait le même sort que Poséidon. »

La jeune fille attrapa les mains de son frère et y déposa un baiser. Le visage d'Hadès se radoucit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pandore, nous sommes en position de force. Notre informateur dans le monde souterrain nous a certifié que la prouesse de ce spectre était totalement accidentelle. Cependant, il est vrai que ma nièce semble nerveuse ces derniers temps. Outre sa présence au Sanctuaire il y a quelques jours qui était pour le moins étrange, il y a aussi celle de son Juge, le spectre du Griffon. Voilà des semaines qu'il a été aperçu plusieurs fois à proximité de notre territoire, rodant pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Malgré l'effort de Shaka après sa capture, nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à le faire parler, mais la sensation que ma nièce prépare un mauvais coup est bien présente dans mon esprit... »

« Que doit-on faire alors ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Restons sur nos gardes et dit à ton ''ami'' d'être vigilant et de continuer sa surveillance. »

« Très bien. »

D'un mouvement gracieux, la jeune fille fit une révérence et laissa son frère seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

_À suivre._


	5. Chapitre quatre: L'informateur

**Chapitre quatre: L'informateur**

Dans une vallée isolée et limitrophe aux frontières du royaume souterrain et du Sanctuaire, Minos attendait l'un de ses informateurs. Le brouillard matinal était dense et la visibilité était quasiment nulle. Ce temps-là était idéal pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Cette rencontre devrait se passer dans l'intimité la plus totale. Personne en-dehors d'Athéna et de ses spectres ne devait jamais savoir ce qui allait en résulter.

Il s'était mis à l'écart d'un sentier menant à un petit village. Un cerisier au milieu du champ était devenu leur point de rendez-vous. Il entendit au loin le bruit de plusieurs enfants sur une charrette tirée par un cheval. Vu l'heure, leur père devait sûrement les emmener à l'école.

Minos repensa à l'étrange conversation avec sa déesse quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait parut très étonné lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il allait prendre une monture pour se rendre ici sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle lui avait alors parlé de choses étranges comme des voitures, des motos, des trains ou d'... avions. Il se souvient avoir fait des yeux ronds de surprise lorsqu'elle avait dit à quoi cela servait. Athéna n'en avait plus parlé après cela, mais elle semblait triste de savoir que cela n'existait pas dans le monde de la surface. Peut-être étaient-ce simplement des instruments divins que seuls les Dieux étaient à même de se servir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée et se concentra sur son objectif : l'informateur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Tous les mois, ils se voyaient le temps de faire une mise au point sur les différentes opportunités d'une attaque au Sanctuaire. Les précieux renseignements que l'homme lui apportait finirait un jour par payer, il le savait pertinemment. Avec son aide, ils finiront par renverser cet horrible dictateur qui privait de liberté les êtres humains et qui les maintenait sous son contrôle par la peur.

Si Minos n'appréciait que moyennement cette personne qui trahissait son propre camp, il avait en revanche la certitude qu'il ne les trahirait jamais. Son but était le même que le leurs: renverser Hadès. Sa motivation était inébranlable et très personnelle, ce qui le plaçait au-delà de tout soupçons.

Un sifflement proche lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé.

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année apparut dans son champ de vision et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Je pensais que seul les phénix étaient doués d'immortalité, mais visiblement, j'avais tort. Les griffons sont également des animaux très coriaces. »

« Ikki. » répondit simplement Minos pour le saluer.

Le chevalier du Phénix regarda aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis reporta son attention sur le spectre du Griffon.

« N'est-ce pas risqué pour un spectre de sortir seul et sans surplis ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu avais senti que quelqu'un d'autre était venu à ma place ou que j'étais accompagné, te serais-tu montré ? »

Ikki eut un sourire en coin.

« Probablement pas. Le marché d'Athéna spécifiait que tu sois mon seul interlocuteur. »

« Exact. J'ai donc accompli ma part. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ikki le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi es-tu allé rôder aussi près du Sanctuaire ? C'était de la pure folie ! Tu croyais qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas ta présence une fois là-bas ? C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie. Non pas que cela m'attristerait, mais cela compromettrait notre plan pour renverser Hadès. »

« Je sais. Seulement, je voulais voir si Athéna s'y trouvait. Contre nos avis, elle était partie et depuis, nous avions perdu contact avec elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Au moment où j'ai été capturé par les chevaliers, Rhadamanthe la retrouvé saine et sauve, mais ayant perdue une partie de sa mémoire.»

_Et depuis, elle est __quelque peu__ étrange_... pensa Minos, mais il se garda bien de le révéler au chevalier du Phénix.

« Oui. Shaka t'avait repéré depuis la dernière fois, après notre rencontre et il était sur le qui-vive. Lorsque tu es arrivé près du Sanctuaire, il s'est empressé de te tomber dessus. J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir de te mesurer à lui. »

« Oui, loin de là. » Le juge avait encore des frissons en revoyant mentalement la scène.

« Son pouvoir est terrifiant. Très peu d'hommes sont capables de se libérer de son emprise. »

« Il a essayé de percer mes secrets, mais j'ai quand même tenu bon. Ensuite, d'autres chevaliers sont venus et ont profité de mon incapacité à réagir pour me frapper et me dépouiller de mon armure avant de la détruire. »

Les derniers mots qu'il prononça lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard plongé en plein cœur. Minos ne s'était pas remis de ces terribles moments.

Ikki le toisa un instant.

« Tu comprends qu'à partir de cet instant-là, je ne pouvais plus rien pour toi. Il m'était impossible de t'aider sans me trahir. »

« Je le sais. »

« D'ailleurs, ton ''petit copain'' a fait une forte impression en venant te sauver. Suite à cela, c'était l'agitation au Sanctuaire. Les uns voulaient l'affronter pour mesurer sa puissance et le battre et les autres voulaient que nous formions une expédition punitive pour envahir les Enfers. Heureusement que Lady Pandore a réussi à les calmer un peu. Il n'empêche que c'est sans précédent, un Juge divin ! Il surpasse tous les autres spectres dorénavant. Pas trop jaloux, Minos ? »

« En aucun cas. »

C'était la vérité. Il était extrêmement fier et heureux pour Eaque. Qu'il ait pu parvenir à se surpasser à ce point-là était inattendu et providentiel. La seule chose qui le chagrinait était la perte de sa propre puissance.

Ikki ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Venons-en au fait ! Je connais le lieu exact de la grande Adoration. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Minos en fronçant un peu les sourcils, sceptique.

« J''y viens ! Cela se passera à Rome. Cette fois-ci, Hadès n'emmenèra avec lui que six chevaliers d'or contrairement aux autres années où il emmenait toute son armée. Je crois qu'il craint une invasion au Sanctuaire. Donc, en nous y prenant bien, nous pourrons le renverser et mettre définitivement un terme à son existence sur Terre. Votre Déesse pourra régner et je pourrais enfin récupérer mon frère. Avec votre Juge divin, c'est un coup à tenter, car honnêtement, je ne sais pas si nous aurons encore une si belle occasion à l'avenir. »

« J'en parlerai à notre Déesse et elle avisera. »

« Tiens-moi au courant si elle prend une décision ! »

« Ce sera fait. »

« Dans ce cas... » commença Ikki, sur le point de partir.

« Attends encore un instant. Quelles nouvelles as-tu du chevalier Pégase ? »

« Seiya ? Pourquoi cette question ? Vous lui voulez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Ikki, un peu méfiant.

« Aucune idée. C'est ma déesse qui désirait avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Ikki réfléchit un instant.

« Il va bien, si c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite savoir. D'ailleurs, il était l'un des rares chevaliers à ne pas vouloir se venger de ta libération. »

« J'en prends note. »

Minos et Ikki se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et au moment où ils voulurent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, deux hommes surgirent soudainement pour leur barrer la route. Ikki fut le plus surpris. Il avait pourtant dissimulé son cosmos. C'était donc Minos qui avait été repéré une fois de plus.

« Ikki du Phénix, sale traitre ! » rugit l'un d'eux.

« Astérion, Moses, que faites-vous si loin du Sanctuaire ? »

Les deux chevaliers d'argent ricanèrent. Contre un spectre sans surplis et un chevaliers de bronze, ils se sentaient nettement en position de force.

« Shaka avait involontairement laissé une minuscule trace énergétique de son cosmos dans celui du spectre du Griffon lors de sa capture. De sorte qu'il l'a repéré ici et nous a demandé de nous y rendre pour voir ce qu'il en était. Quelle surprise pour nous de le voir en compagnie d'un traitre. Quelqu'un du Sanctuaire qui était pourtant insoupçonnable. Le propre frère de sa Majesté Hadès. » expliqua Astérion.

« Hadès n'est pas mon frère, il me l'a prit ! » répliqua sèchement le chevalier du Phénix.

« C'était un honneur pour toi, mais je constate que tu n'en es pas absolument pas digne.»

« Vous m'en direz tant ! » Le ton d'Ikki fut méprisant.

Le chevalier du Phénix se tourna vers Minos.

« Retourne chez ta Déesse et informe-la de notre petite conversation ! Je m'occupe de ces deux-là ! De toute façon, je doute que tu puisses les vaincre facilement sans ton surplis.»

« Si tu y tiens ! » répondit le spectre du Griffon, assez accablé par la véracité de ses dires.

Astérion s'avança, son compagnon borgne resta en retrait.

« Parce que vous croyez que nous allons le laisser partir ? Prenez ça : LES MILLE FANTÔMES !»

Une colonne de sosies apparurent et encerclèrent Minos et Ikki.

« Bien, maintenant, vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment ! »

Pas le moins du monde intimidés, Ikki se mit en position d'attaque et Minos fit un large bond pour franchir le cercle formé par l'ennemi avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Astérion.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui ! C'est moi votre adversaire ! »

« Tu crois que tu as la moindre chance face à nous, toi, un chevalier de bronze ? » s'amusa Moses.

Ikki les regarda froidement.

« Oui, j'en suis certain et vous vous doutez bien qu'avec ce que vous avez vu et entendu ici, je ne vous laisserai pas retourner au Sanctuaire. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! »

Les deux chevaliers d'argent se mirent aussi en position d'attaque.

Au loin, Minos entendit plusieurs cris déchirants avant que le silence retombe sur la vallée. Il était assez réconfortant pour les spectres d'avoir ce chevalier comme allié plutôt que comme ennemi.

###

Au cœur du palais, la déesse Athéna fit un geste de la main pour que Minos se relève après sa révérence. Malgré la perte de son surplis, son Juge avait voulu accomplir la mission qu'il remplissait depuis plusieurs mois en rencontrant Ikki. Elle était soulagée de le voir rentrer sans qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Après un rapide compte rendu, elle voulut en savoir plus sur certains détails qui lui échappaient.

« Qu'est-ce au juste, la''grande Adoration'' ?

« Tous les ans, lors d'une seule journée, Hadès quitte le Sanctuaire en compagnie de son armée et choisit une capitale pour s'adresser au peuple. » lui répondit Rhadamanthe, toujours posté fidèlement à ses côtés.

« Ce jour-là, les habitants de la Terre ne doivent ni boire, ni manger, ni travailler, ni s'amuser...ils ont pour obligation de prier Hadès pendant vingt-quatre heures. » renchérit Minos.

Athéna leva les yeux aux ciels devant cette absurdité. Hadès n'avait vraiment aucune limite dans sa folie des grandeurs. Elle avait été réellement surprise de constater tout récemment que l'humanité n'avait presque pas évolué depuis la prise de pouvoir de son oncle. Toutes nouvelles inventions qui auraient permis aux êtres humains d'avoir une certaine indépendance étaient immédiatement détruites à la source. La révolution industrielle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seul la médecine et quelques rares domaines avaient réellement progressé.

Il était temps de libérer les Hommes de son emprise néfaste. Si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide ses chevaliers, en-dehors d'Ikki ou de son autre informateur, ni sur celle des Dieux, elle allait devoir utiliser les spectres pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle sentait que certains avaient la volonté et le potentiel nécessaire pour parvenir à changer le monde.

« Minos, quant aura lieu la grande Adoration cette année ? »

« Toujours à la même date. C'est le jour où Hadès a prit le contrôle de la Terre. Dans un peu plus d'un mois.»

« Très bien. Reprends contact avec Ikki et dit-lui que je suis d'accord. Ensemble, nous allons tous libérer l'humanité. »

Tous les spectres présents dans la salle poussèrent une exclamation de joie. Minos eut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sera fait, Majesté ! »

Elle le remercia chaleureusement, puis lui permit de quitter la salle du trône, accompagné d'Eaque.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_**Note**: j'en profite aussi pour remercier celles et ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Merci aussi pour vos commentaires. ^^_


	6. Chapitre cinq: Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre cinq : Le calme avant la tempête**

Une voix à peine audible s'échappa de la jeune fille.

« Merci, Hadès saura te récompenser à ta juste valeur. »

« Je ne fais pas cela uniquement pour Hadès. »

Une ombre saisit délicatement sa main gracile et déposa un doux et insistant baiser sur sa surface avant de croiser son regard. Remettant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste sensuel, Pandore lui fit un sourire charmeur.

###

La salle de commandement était plus petite que la plupart des autres salles du palais, mais elle offrait un intérêt stratégique indéniable. Les murs y étaient encore plus épais et la porte aurait pu résister à n'importe quel assaut lancé par un chevalier ou par un spectre. On pouvait facilement s'y abriter si une armée adverse venait à envahir le palais. De ce fait, une fois à l'intérieur, vous pouviez parler, crier, hurler, nul personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait plus entendre le moindre son.

« Comment ? Nous ne devons pas tuer les chevaliers d'Hadès ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? »

Les trois juges des Enfers se retournèrent sur Valentine, le spectre de la Harpie. Rhadamanthe était son supérieur hiérarchique et à cet instant précis, même s'il pouvait très bien comprendre sa réaction, il avait l'envie soudaine de lui tordre le cou.

« Tu parles à ta déesse, alors encore une seule parole déplacée et je t'envoie directement au Cocyte et pas en tant que gardien ! Est-ce clair ? »

Assis sur une grande table, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Valentine se cala dans son siège non sans avoir d'abord frappé la table de son poing.

« C'est de la folie. » murmura-t-il encore pour lui-même.

Athéna le regarda un instant avant de poursuivre l'explication de son plan.

« Mon but n'est pas de recommencer une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. C'est une prise de pouvoir. Il faut qu'elle soit rapide et qu'elle fasse le moins de victimes possible. Notre objectif est de faire tomber Hadès et uniquement Hadès. Si tout se passe bien, chevaliers et spectres seront amenés à travailler ensemble pour rendre nos deux mondes meilleurs. »

« Ikki a tué deux chevaliers d'argent. Leurs morts seront attribuées aux spectres et je doute qu'ils en restent là, même en cas de notre victoire. » argumenta Minos.

Cela ne sembla pas affecter Athéna outre mesure.

« Ils ont aussi tué des spectres lors d'une précédente mission que vous aviez effectué il y a un an. Ils connaissent les risques et finiront par se ranger du côté de la raison si nous l'emportons sur mon oncle. »

Rune, spectre du Balrog leva la main pour attirer l'attention d'Athéna.

« Mes excuses, votre Altesse, mais nos ennemis ne ferons preuve d'aucune pitié. Comment esperez-vous que nous renversions un dieu et ses chevaliers en les épargnant et avec un minimum de perte ? »

Athéna lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Je sais que cela peut vous sembler irréalisable, mais d'après notre informateur, Hadès s'entourera de six de ces chevaliers d'or et laissera les autres garder le Sanctuaire. Nous allons donc prendre davantage de combattants pour qu'ils tiennent en respect les chevaliers le temps que j'atteigne mon oncle et que je le combatte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrache une victoire sur lui et je compte bien réitérer l'exploit. Je le forcerai à abdiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

« Nous sommes tous avec vous, votre Majesté. » déclara le spectre du Griffon avec conviction.

« Je t'en suis très reconnaissante, Minos, mais je préférerai que tu n'y assistes pas. Tu as déjà subi trop de perte, je refuse de prendre le risque de t'en infliger de nouvelles. »

Le Juge la regarda fixement, ses yeux dorés brillants avec intensité.

« Je suis navré, Majesté, mais je ne resterai pas en retrait lors de cette bataille décisive. »

Eaque bougea sur son siège et lui lança un air désapprobateur, mais se garda de dire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas heurter la fierté de son ami.

« Soit. » Dit Athéna. « Si tu insistes, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Comme il n'y avait rien dans l'attitude du spectre du Griffon qui indiquait qu'il renoncerait à participer à ce combat, elle hocha subtilement la tête dans sa direction.

« Tenez-vous prêts ! Dans six jours, nous allons changer le destin du monde. »

Elle observa les réactions dans l'assemblée des hauts gradés de son armée. Elle savait que malgré ses précautions, elle allait leur en demander beaucoup trop, mais on ne pouvait rien obtenir sans sacrifices. Durant ces dernières semaines, Athéna avait pu faire connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux et elle s'était habituée à ces hommes de convictions. Mieux encore, elle éprouvait un attachement certain pour la plupart d'entre eux. Si elle renversait Hadès à nouveau, elle veillerait à leur offrir le meilleur monde possible en récompense.

Elles connaissaient aussi les chevaliers, même s'ils servaient actuellement le mauvais Dieu. C'était des guerriers nobles et courageux. Si elle parvenait à faire rejaillir ses droits qui lui ont été injustement arrachés, elle était certaine de parvenir à créer une alliance entre les spectres et les chevaliers. Peut-être même à mettre un point final à cette guerre commencée depuis l'époque de la mythologie.

Chronos et les autres Dieux avaient eu tort de penser qu'en inversant leurs royaumes et en donnant à Hadès ce qu'il voulait, il n'y aurait plus de Guerres Saintes. Tant qu'il y aura deux camps, il y aura des conflits. La seule solution était d'unifier les deux royaumes.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse espérer pour l'avenir des Hommes. Ainsi, elle aurait une chance de le revoir.

_Seiya._

###

Arrivé dans son temple, Minos fit de longues enjambées pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il voulait éviter de croiser certains spectres et préférait se reposer loin de l'ambiance survoltée qu'avait provoqué le discours d'Athéna. Il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont on le traitait, même si inconsciemment, il devait admettre que c'était justifié, mais devoir supporter continuellement les regards de pitié des autres spectres étaient tout simplement intolérables pour un combattant comme lui.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne sentit pas arriver près de lui un cosmos très familier.

« Tu sais, tu devrais suivre les sages conseils de notre déesse. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Eaque ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que cela serait inutile. Peu importe ce qu'on me dira ou qui me le dira, je vous accompagnerai quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Nous allons affronter des chevaliers d'or, Minos. »

« Je le sais, mais je peux tout de même me battre. J'ai toujours mon pouvoir, il est seulement plus diffus sans mon surplis pour le canaliser. »

Le juge divin plissa les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait confiance dans les capacités guerrières de son ami, même sans son surplis, il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait aider le groupe de spectres participant à cette mission, mais il partageait le sentiment d'Athéna sur ce sujet, car après tout ce qui était arrivé à Minos, il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'il prenne de tels risques.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas capable de les vaincre. » déclara Eaque.

Cela n'avait rien de mesquin, il se contentait simplement d'établir les faits.

« … Aucune importance. »

Cette fois-ci, Eaque fut exaspéré par sa réaction.

« Minos, oublie un peu ta fierté et donne-moi une seule raison valable de nous accompagner ! Pourquoi insistes-tu à ce point ? »

Minos s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Il prit un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

« Une fois sur place, si jamais cela ne se passe pas comme notre Déesse le prévoit... je veux dire, si cela tourne mal pour notre camp, je ne veux pas que tu... _partes_ sans moi. »

Eaque déchiffra tout de suite l'allusion de son ami. Ainsi donc, il préférait mourir à ses côtés que devoir vivre sans lui...

« Minos... »

«Je t'aime.» La voix du Griffon se brisa.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien dire, mais de toutes façons, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Eaque s'avança et leva une main pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Minos ferma les yeux en réaction, avant de pivoter la tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main, comme un signe de consentement. Le spectre du Garuda en profita pour la retirer et la remplacer par ses lèvres. Il effleura celles de Minos avant de les saisir complètement.

Ils venaient de franchir un cap qu'ils s'étaient tout deux secrètement interdits de dépasser par peur du rejet. Aucun des deux hommes avaient voulu prendre le risque de gâcher leur profonde amitié si leurs sentiments pour l'autre n'étaient pas partagés. Mais était-ce seulement de l'amitié ? Leur lien était devenu si fort depuis cette fameuse mission qu'inconsciemment, ils avaient préféré le dissimuler derrière un sentiment moins problématique que l'amour. Une complicité à toutes épreuves avaient naquit ce jour-là, à l'exact opposé du mépris qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre depuis leurs rencontres. Mais cette barrière d'amitié venait soudainement de se fendre et un flot de sentiments nouveaux se déversait entre eux.

Un gémissement berça les oreilles d'Eaque. Minos savourait chaque sensation, chaque caresse que lui procurait le népalais. Leur baiser, d'abord fragile, monta rapidement en intensité. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre ou le tenant presque désespérément.

Il n'y avait aucune violence dans leurs gestes, au contraire, la tendresse dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre aurait étonné plus d'un spectre d'Athéna.

Soudainement, ils relevèrent tous deux la tête en même temps. Malgré la ferveur de leur échanges, ils n'en restèrent pas moins alertes et ressentirent le cosmos d'un spectre qui marchait dans leurs directions.

Un simple échange visuel leur firent comprendre qu'ils ne voulurent pas en rester là. Minos pencha la tête en direction de ses appartements et Eaque acquiesça.

Dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards indésirables, Minos ôta ses vêtements, se dévoilant petit à petit avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant son futur amant.

Eaque l'observa, sachant pertinemment qu'après cela, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Malgré tout, il n'y avait aucun regret à avoir, car ils s'étaient rendu compte que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient depuis longtemps. Avec un geste de la main, son surplis se détacha de lui et alla se positionner seul dans un recoin de la grande pièce, sous la forme d'une statue. Il retira ensuite le haut de sa tenue et d'un pas assuré, il s'avança jusqu'à Minos et le renversa en arrière sur son lit, étalant ses longs cheveux blancs sur les draps. Eaque le recouvrit par son propre corps et embrassa ardemment la base de son cou.

###

Un portail s'ouvrit dans une petite ruelle pavée de Rome. Un par un, des hommes y sortirent pour se rassembler un peu à l'écart. Douze spectres se retournèrent pour voir arriver Athéna, fermant le passage divin reliant les deux lieux.

« Bienvenue à Rome. » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Il était presque midi, l'heure à laquelle Hadès ferait son fameux discours annuel au peuple. Le soleil tapait dur sur les surplis sombres et étincelants des combattants. Parmi eux, seul Minos qui en était dépourvu et qui était revêtu d'une tenue de combat à la fois légère et pratique ainsi qu'Eaque qui se distinguait avec son étonnant surplis blanc réfléchissant la lumière ne souffraient pas de l'étouffante chaleur qui régnait dans cette ville. La luminosité ambiante était aussi difficilement supportable pour des êtres qui vivaient habituellement dans un royaume souterrain. Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de parvenir à voir distinctement les alentours.

L'architecture était belle, noble et digne de la grande citée qu'elle avait été dans les temps antiques.

Rhadamanthe scruta le passage où il se trouvait et qui menait à la grande place choisi par Hadès. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Rhadamante ? » demanda Athéna.

« C'est étrange ! Habituellement, les villes qui accueillent le dieu Hadès sont en liesse le jour de son apparition. Là, il n'y a personne, pas un passant, pas un bruit. Rien. »

Myu s'approcha d'eux.

« Comme Hadès ne s'est pas déplacé avec toute son armée, il a peut-être pris davantage de mesures de sécurité et bloqué certains accès aux passants. »

« C'est possible... » répondit Rhadamanthe, sceptique.

« Comment peut-il s'adresser à son peuple s'il lui interdit l'accès ? » s'étonna Athéna.

Rhadamanthe se fit un devoir de lui expliquer.

« En réalité, il utilise son pouvoir pour transmettre son discours au même instant à toutes les personnes présentes à la surface. Le voir n'est pas une nécessité, mais représente une fierté pour le pays choisi ainsi que pour les personnes présentes qui sont souvent ses plus fidèles partisans. »

La déesse le remercia et prit la tête de sa petite troupe pour les diriger vers la grande place.

« Rappelez-vous, il s'agit pour vous de contenir vos adversaires, pas de les tuer. »

Les spectres firent un signe de tête pour confirmer cet accord, une fois de plus.

Ils aboutirent dans une place monumentale en forme de cercle. Portant le nom de ''Piazza Del Popolo'', autrement dit, la place du peuple, elle abritait dans son centre un obélisque qui attirait tous les regards. À son pied se dressait une grande estrade recouverte d'un tapis rouge où se tenait fièrement le Dieu Hadès et sa sœur, Pandore. Six chevaliers d'or étaient également postés à proximité et ne quittaient jamais des yeux leur divin maître.

Seule une centaine de personnes étaient présentes dans la place et regardaient le Dieu avec ferveur.

« Les notables de la ville se sont déjà sur place.» remarqua Valentine.

« Que portent-ils sur eux ? Une cape ? » demanda encore Athéna.

« C'est l'habit traditionnel des adorateurs d'Hadès. Leurs visages et leurs corps cachés permettent de lui montrer à quel point ils sont insignifiants et égaux sous son jugement. Néanmoins, ils devront s'éloigner rapidement s'ils ne veulent pas être pris entre deux feux » lui répondit Minos en dévisageant les silhouettes.

« Nous leur en laisserons le temps si cela est réalisable. » dit Eaque, pressé d'en découdre.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Athéna.

En une fraction de seconde, les spectres s'élancèrent et rejoignirent le centre de la place. Découvrant leurs présences et voyant leurs intentions belliqueuses, les six chevaliers d'or entourèrent Hadès et Pandore pour les protéger des éventuels assauts. Entre-temps, les autres personnes présentes se dispersèrent dans le désordre, laissant le passage libre aux spectres et à leur dirigeante.

Athéna, au milieu de ses spectres s'adressa à son oncle.

« Hadès, il est temps de mettre un terme à ton règne de terreur. » cria-t-elle en pointant son sceptre dans sa direction.

« Ma chère Athéna. » susurra le Dieu en guise de salutation.

« Je ne te permettrai plus de soumettre ce monde à tes caprices et à empêcher l'humanité d'évoluer selon sa volonté. Tu abdiqueras de gré ou de force. »

Hadès adressa un signe à ses chevaliers pour qu'ils s'écartent de lui et avoir ainsi une vue dégagée de sa nièce.

« Tu es toujours aussi téméraire et combattive, Déesse de la Guerre. Je me doutais bien que tu ne te contenterais pas de la place que les autres dieux t'ont donné et que tu chercherais tôt ou tard le moyen de me renverser pour diriger toi-même les êtres humains. Tu considères ce droit comme acquit depuis toujours. Tu es tellement prévisible. »

Le mépris dans son regard faisait miroir à celui que la déesse lui renvoyait.

Soudain, Hadès parut surpris, presque déconcerté.

« Mais... tu es différente. Ton cosmos est altéré. Je te reconnais, serais-tu... l'autre Athéna ? Celle du futur qui m'a affronté et battue lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte et ...qui est repartie à son époque immédiatement après ? »

La mine grave d'Athéna suffit pour le convaincre qu'il avait vu juste. Sous le regard stupéfait de toute l'assistance, il se mit à rire.

« Je me suis toujours demandé quand j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir à nouveau. Les dieux t'ont joué là un tour bien cruel, n'est-ce pas ? En te privant de ta récompense et en te donnant ce que tu méprisais le plus. Mais tout cela, tu en es l'instigatrice. C'est toi qui as courroucé nos semblables en bafouant les interdits et en voulant changer la réalité à ta convenance. Tu as forgé ton propre malheur. »

Chaque mot, chaque syllabe faisait l'effet d'une flèche plantée dans le cœur d'Athéna. Elle était forcée d'admettre ses torts et son échec. Malgré tout, sa détermination était intacte.

« Je le sais, mais cela ne change rien à ce que je m'apprête à faire aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas un bon dirigeant pour les êtres humains et tu ne le seras jamais. Pour toi, ils ne sont bons qu'à te servir et à t'idolâtrer. »

« C'est l'ordre naturelle ! Les faibles recherchent toujours la protection des puissants. Ce que je leur accorde avec …..bonté. Regarde ! »

Hadès pointa de son doigt la direction des bâtiments autour de la place. Athéna les examina, ne voyant pas à quoi Hadès faisait allusion, puis, elle sembla se pétrifier. Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté de cela ? Rhadamanthe avait raison. Hormis ceux présents dans la place, il n'y avait personne. Tous les bâtiments étaient déserts. Elle ressentit distinctement qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de vie à proximité. Il y avait eu une évacuation d'une grande partie de la ville ou de sa totalité. Hadès savait qu'Athéna et ses spectres allaient venir le trouver ici. C'était un piège.

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui. Hadès afficha un grand sourire triomphant et fit un petit claquement de mains. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes portant l'habit traditionnel des adorateurs d'Hadès firent tomber le vêtement à terre pour dévoiler à la place les chevaliers en armure. Hadès avait soigneusement camouflé leurs cosmos pour dissimuler leurs présences. Il y avait là toute son armée au grand complet. Même leur soi-disant dispersion à leurs arrivés n'était qu'un leurre. À présent, ils formaient un cercle autour d'Athéna et de ses douze spectres et les maintenaient captifs à l'intérieur. Ikki, présent lui aussi parmi les chevaliers les regardait avec un visage défait et amorphe. Il n'avait pas réussi à prévenir Athéna et les siens à temps et son espoir de victoire s'était envolé. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, car de toutes façons, le camp d'Athéna allait échouer.

Les spectres étaient partagés entre fureur, affolement et frayeur. Ils s'étaient mis face à leurs adversaires, formant un cercle plus petit dans le grand, avec au centre, leur déesse qu'ils défendraient de leurs vies.

Hadès, toujours sur l'estrade, la toisa de haut.

« S'il existe bien une chose que les êtres humains partagent avec les Dieux, c'est un goût prononcé pour la trahison. Sachant que tu allais venir me rendre une visite de courtoisie, j'ai donné l'ordre aux habitants d'évacuer les lieux pour se mettre à l'abri. Il était inutile qu'ils fassent parties des dommages collatéraux lors nos petites retrouvailles. »

Hadès leva les deux bras pour désigner la place dans sa globalité.

« Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais dans l'antiquité, cette place fut jadis utilisée comme un lieu d'exécution publique. Il est temps qu'elle retrouve sa fonction première. »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, il perdit son sourire et son regard devint d'une noirceur absolue. Il s'adressa à ses chevaliers.

« **Tuez-les tous** ! »

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_**Note** : Encore deux chapitres et l'histoire s'achèvera. À bientôt. ^^_


	7. Chapitre six: Étoiles et Constellations

**Chapitre six : Étoiles et Constellations**

Privés de leur meilleure arme : la surprise, Athéna et les siens couraient au désastre.

Les deux camps se jaugèrent. Les spectres, en rangs serrés pour protéger leur Déesse, ne quittaient pas un instant des yeux leurs adversaires qui les encerclaient, menaçants. Tous avaient la respiration haletante en prévision de la confrontation imminente. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour s'en sortir vivants, ils le savaient, mais ils feraient quand même tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour préserver Athéna.

Celle-ci envoya une vague chaleureuse de cosmos empreint d'amour sur ses spectres pour leur donner du courage. Une maigre assistance pour ce combat décisif, mais les guerriers l'accueillir pourtant avec joie.

L'un des chevaliers d'or donna le signal et comme un seul homme, les autres s'élancèrent sur les spectres en criant.

Le choc entre les deux camps fut d'une impressionnante brutalité. Les attaques faibles, puis dévastatrices jaillissaient de tous les côtés en même temps et les empoignades entre les adversaires n'étaient pas moins violentes, certains adversaires étaient immédiatement roués de coups.

Dans ce tumulte, il y eut des cris et des hurlements de douleurs, mais impossible pour les combattants de savoir qui les poussaient tant la confusion régnait à l'intérieur de cette bataille.

Avec une attaque foudroyante, Rhadamanthe venait de se débarrasser d'un adversaire, un chevalier d'argent. Il ignorait s'il était en vie ou non, conformément au souhait de leur Déesse, mais il s'en moquait bien, car pour lui, l'essentiel était maintenant de survivre le plus longtemps possible et surtout, de faire rempart aux chevaliers pour la sécurité d'Athéna, alors il n'y avait plus de retenue à avoir. D'ailleurs, sitôt son adversaire tombé, il en venait deux autres pressés d'en découdre avec lui. Le juge se mit en position défensive pour contrer leurs premières attaques.

Valentine fut empoigné par le cou par un ennemi d'une stature imposante. D'une main, le chevalier d'or du taureau le souleva de terre et le dévisagea avant de reculer son autre poing pour armer son attaque contre lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'abattre sur son adversaire, car il se sentit aussitôt soulever à son tour. De surprise, il lâcha le spectre de la Harpie pour apercevoir derrière lui des ailes blanches en forme de lames. Le juge divin. Le chevalier d'or essaya de se débattre, mais Eaque l'envoya ensuite à une hauteur vertigineuse en direction des bâtiments à l'opposé de la place. Avec le poids imposant de l'homme, il était certain que la chute lui serait très rude et l'empêcherait de poursuivre les combats. Valentine se releva immédiatement et fit un petit signe de remerciement vers son sauveur, puis le dépassa pour retourner au combat, ce que fit également le spectre du Garuda.

Un puissant râle à ses côtés détourna l'attention de Minos pendant son combat contre un chevalier de bronze et il vit tomber Gordon, une rose rouge plantée dans le cœur. Il s'aperçut tout de suite que la rose n'était pas naturellement rouge et qu'il venait de perdre l'un des leurs. Sylphide, non loin, poussa un cri de rage et se précipita pour se battre contre cet adversaire aux traits presque féminins, prêt à venger la mort de son ami.

Les combats étaient souvent inégaux. Beaucoup de chevaliers se pressaient pour avoir une chance d'affronter eux aussi les spectres, quitte à bousculer leurs semblables ou à se battre à plusieurs pour y parvenir.

La bataille n'avait commencé que quelques instants plus tôt, mais les spectres avaient l'impression qu'elle durait déjà depuis une éternité. La foule de chevaliers ne désemplissait pas. Pour un chevalier tombé, un ou deux autres venaient directement sur le spectre responsable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des combattants d'Athéna, leur nombre se réduisant au fil des minutes malgré leur résistance acharnée.

Après s'être débarrassé d'un nouvel adversaire, Rhadamanthe, blessé, parvint auprès du spectre du Griffon. Il avait du sang tombant de son bras gauche causé par une blessure assez profonde.

« Minos, si nous restons ici, nous n'aurons aucune chance de nous en sortir vivant. Nous devons absolument faire une percée !» dit le spectre du Wyvern en expirant bruyamment.

Minos acquiesça avant de faire un rapide tour sur lui-même pour analyser et déterminer le passage offrant le meilleur accès de sortie.

« Par là ! » fit-il en désignant un endroit où il n'y avait que quelques chevaliers de bronze qui faisaient obstacle.

« D'accord. » fit le spectre de la Wyvern. « J'ai un plan qui pourrait fonctionner, alors fais-moi confiance ! »

{ Je te fais confiance.} lui répondit mentalement Minos grâce à son cosmos, car celui-ci ne pouvait plus lui répondre normalement. Un nouveau chevalier l'avait pris pour cible et il dût parer ses attaques.

Rhadamanthe regarda les autres spectres et finit par trouver celui qu'il recherchait.

« MYU. » cria-t-il.

Le spectre du Papillon était aux prises avec un jeune adversaire portant l'armure de la Licorne. Il réussit à le repousser suffisamment loin pour tenter de converser avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? »

{ Myu, vole et transporte notre déesse avec toi pour la protéger des chevaliers, puis lance ton attaque sur eux ! Nous vous couvrirons !} ordonna mentalement le spectre du Wyvern.

« À vos ordres ! » dit Myu.

Sans une once d'hésitation, il s'élança vers Athéna, toujours protégée farouchement par les spectres et la saisit par la taille avant de s'envoler au-dessus de la bataille qui faisait rage grâce à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie.

L'un des chevaliers d'or, armé d'un arc les aperçut en train de s'élever dans le ciel et les visa d'une flèche. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de la décocher, car il se prit aussitôt un très violent coup de pied qui l'envoya directement à terre, son arme s'égarant au loin sous les pieds des autres combattants. Son agresseur était Eaque. Le spectre du Garuda, comme tous les autres spectres, venait de recevoir de nouvelles consignes de Rhadamanthe à travers leurs cosmos pour protéger Myu et leur déesse. Il était plus vif que la plupart des guerriers présents et il enchaînait les combats à un rythme effréné, aidé par sa nouvelle puissance. Il bondissait d'un adversaire à l'autre sans interruption, mais malgré tout, cela n'était pas suffisant pour faire la différence avec leurs nombreux adversaires.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise provinrent soudain des chevaliers.

Des centaines de papillons jaillirent d'un coup et les encerclèrent. Ils étaient sous les ordres de Myu et se posèrent sur les chevaliers d'Hadès, épargnant les spectres d'Athéna. Délaissant momentanément leurs adversaires, les chevaliers se démenèrent pour se débarrasser de ces insectes démoniaques, avec plus ou moins de réussite, selon l'individu.

C'était la diversion idéale.

Malgré ses pouvoirs diminués, Minos utilisa son attaque et parvint à saisir deux chevaliers de bronze et à les projeter sur les autres, les renversant au passage. Il fonça vers la brêche qu'il avait ainsi crée à travers le mur de guerriers ennemis.

{ Suivez-nous ! MAINTENANT ! } commanda mentalement Rhadamanthe à l'intention des autres spectres.

Tous entendirent l'appel du Juge, mais certains ne purent pas s'éloigner de leurs adversaires. Ceux qui y parvinrent abandonnèrent leurs combats en cours pour se faufiler dans l'espace crée par le spectre du Griffon en piétinant les chevaliers de bronze à terre.

Seul sept spectres réussirent à sortir de cet infernal guêpier. Les autres qui étaient toujours à l'intérieur du cercle ennemi étaient soit morts, soit luttant encore et tombant sous les multiples coups de leurs adversaires.

Rhadamanthe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Athéna et à Myu qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les airs. Ils allaient faire en sorte que leur déesse puisse obtenir le face à face avec Hadès qu'elle désirait tant. Les spectres allaient probablement tous mourir face aux chevaliers, néanmoins, ils n'allaient pas passer de l'autre côté sans leurs causer le moindre mal. Ils vendraient chèrement leurs vies. Le spectre du Wyvern se précipita en direction des bâtiments, entrainant les autres spectres avec lui dans sa course effrénée.

L'ordre d'Hadès impliquait de tuer tous les spectres et tant qu'ils ne recevaient pas de contre-ordre, les chevaliers devaient s'y plier. Ils s'élancèrent donc à leurs poursuites, abandonnant momentanément leur maître.

Cela ne dura pas, les spectres s'étaient arrêtés au milieu d'une ruelle étroite qui bordait la grande place et s'étaient retournés pour leur faire face, en position défensive. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser certains des chevaliers d'Hadès. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Les spectres les observèrent s'approcher d'eux. Leurs ennemis avaient aussi cessé de courir et marchaient calmement dans leur direction, presque triomphalement.

« Et…. maintenant ? » demanda Valentine, à bout de souffle en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Haletant lui aussi, Rahadamanthe considéra un moment les survivants, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, puis leurs adversaires arrivant sur eux. C'était parfait ! Il se tourna pour croiser tour à tour le regard de Minos et celui d'Eaque. Les trois juges hochèrent simultanément la tête.

« Vous autres, derrière nous ! Vite ! Et protégez-vous ! » cria Rhadamanthe aux autres spectres.

« Mais... »voulut argumenter le spectre de la Harpie.

« Obéissez ! »

Ils obtempérèrent dans la précipitation, laissant leurs trois supérieurs tenir tête aux ennemis bien trop nombreux.

Rhadamanthe fit un pas en direction des chevaliers, puis posa un genou à terre et leva les bras devant lui, les doigts écartés et les paumes se rejoignant presque à la base. Eaque et Minos se placèrent à ses côtés et dans un mimétisme parfait, se mirent tous deux dos à dos, fléchirent légèrement une jambe et imitèrent le mouvement de bras de leur compagnon d'arme, comme si l'un était le reflet de l'autre à travers un miroir.

L'étrange posture des juges firent stopper temporairement les chevaliers. Un cosmos inhabituel s'échappait de ces spectres qui tendirent les bras dans leur direction.

D'un cri commun, les trois juges lancèrent leur attaque.

« ATHENA EXCLAMATION »

L'énergie du cosmos des trois hommes s'intensifia jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Une extraordinaire puissance jaillit de leurs corps et s'envola droit en direction de leurs ennemis, dévastant au passage tous les bâtiments de la ruelle. Voyant le danger arriver, les chevaliers essayèrent de reculer pour rejoindre la grande place, car ils étaient trop exposés dans cet espace confiné où la plus grande force de frappe de l'attaque se concentrait sur la seule voie d'accès, mais ils furent également soufflés par la déflagration.

###

Plus loin, de l'estrade où se trouvait Hadès et Pandore, on ne voyait plus qu'un immense nuage de poussière et de débris, ainsi qu'une colonne d'énergie, produite par l'excédent de cosmos qui finit par monter dans les airs.

Le dieu observait la scène chaotique avec une certaine indifférence.

Toujours en lévitation dans les bras de Myu, Athéna pria pour qu'aucun des spectres et des chevaliers n'aient été anéanti par la puissance dévastatrice de l'attaque. Elle avait poussé un cri de surprise et d'effroi en ressentant que ses juges utilisaient cette technique interdite. D'une part, parce qu'ils la connaissaient et d'autre part, parce qu'ils l'exécutaient. Cet arcane avait été jugé déloyal lorsqu'il était employé contre un seul adversaire et ceux qui bravaient l'interdit et qui la lançaient malgré tout étaient bannis et maudits par leurs semblables. Cependant, dans ce cas de figure-ci, leurs adversaires étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux et ils avaient certainement eut raison d'y avoir recours. Mais combien de chevaliers ou de spectres avaient survécu suite à cela ? Cette attaque était parfois à double tranchant et pouvait facilement tuer toutes les personnes à proximité, y compris ceux qui l'avaient produite.

La déesse avait envoyé son cosmos pour tenter de tous les protéger durant l'attaque, mais pour l'instant, elle ignorait si cela avait suffi. La concentration de ses hommes et de ceux d'Hadès était à présent trop éparse pour qu'elle arrive à distinguer qui que ce soit dans les décombres.

Elle avait tant espéré régler ce conflit millénaire sans d'autres effusions de sang, mais son plan initial s'était vu dramatiquement bouleversé. Si son oncle n'avait pas menti à ce sujet, tout cela avait été gâché par la traitrise de l'un de ses spectres.

Soudain, une lumière transperça une des ailes de Myu et celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur avant d'entamer une descente rapide jusqu'à sol où lui et sa déesse tombèrent avec une certaine brutalité.

Athéna se releva aussitôt sur son spectre, gisant sur le sol.

« Myu, tu es blessé ? »

Un trou béant s'était formé dans son aile droite.

« Ce n'est rien, votre Majesté, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » répondit-il en grimaçant, car il venait lui aussi de constater les dégâts sur lui-même.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, puis se tourna vers ceux qui avaient provoqué cette blessure.

Pandore, postée au-devant son frère joua machinalement avec son trident, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle signifiait distinctement à Athéna qu'elle était à l'origine de cette attaque.

« Je n'ai jamais pu tolérer les êtres nuisibles qui s'en prennent à nous. » justifia-t-elle.

Hadès s'approcha de sa sœur et lui fit baisser son trident.

« Allons, ma très chère Pandore, laisse-moi m'occuper de notre invitée ! Après tout, elle a fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir et il serait malvenu de ma part de la dédaigner plus longtemps. Pendant ce temps, occupe-toi de son insecte de compagnie. »

La jeune fille lui sourit béatement et s'avança pour se placer devant Myu, ignorant Athéna qui se trouvait à ses côtés et positionna son trident au-dessus sa gorge pour l'immobiliser. Celui-ci essaya de se saisir de l'arme, mais elle l'enfonça davantage sur lui, commençant à lui entailler la peau.

« Je te conseille de rester sage, petit papillon. Plus tard, nos chevaliers auront plaisir à s'amuser avec toi pour te remercier de les avoir si bien distrait avec ton attaque. »

Myu cessa de remuer, troublé par les paroles de Pandore.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » cria Athéna qui voulut aider son spectre, mais elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit Hadès marcher droit sur eux.

Pour protéger Myu de son oncle, elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de lui et attirer toute son attention sur elle. Ce qui fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances, car Hadès ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant.

« Nous sommes à nouveau face à face. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu voulais, Athéna ? »

« ... »

* * *

_À suivre_.


	8. Chapitre sept: Le serment

**Chapitre sept : Le serment**

Hadès écarta ses bras.

« Profites-en ! Mes chevaliers gisent presque tous sous les décombres en compagnie de tes spectres et nos deux armures divines ont été scellé par les autres Dieux. Je suis presque démuni. Tu n'auras jamais une plus belle occasion de me vaincre que celle-ci ! » suggéra Hadès.

La déesse hésita un court instant, puis serra son sceptre dans sa main.

« Je suis la protectrice légitime de la Terre et s'il faut en arriver là pour t'empêcher de nuire contre l'humanité, ainsi soit-il ! »

Elle pointa son arme dans sa direction, mais au moment où elle allait l'abattre sur son ennemi qui l'attendait, les bras toujours ouverts, une silhouette jaillit de l'ombre pour saisir le sceptre divin et l'arracher à la déesse avant de la repousser brutalement sur le sol.

« Humains ou divinités, je ne laisserai personne toucher à notre dieu ! » cria l'inconnu.

Elle leva les yeux vers son assaillant et cria son nom en le reconnaissant.

« Seiya. »

Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas l'avoir aperçu plus tôt dans la mêlée. Ainsi, Hadès l'avait gardé près de lui en camouflant sa présence, comme pour les autres chevaliers.

Le jeune homme la regarda froidement, mais avait une lueur d'étonnement causée par la familiarité de la déesse à son égard.

Hadès ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Athéna, je te présente Seiya, l'un de mes plus vaillants chevaliers, mais aussi mon plus fidèle garde du corps. Je suis convaincu que tu estimeras mon choix. »

Athéna se releva, indécise. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire cas de figure. Son cher, son très cher chevalier du Pégase défendait à présent farouchement son pire ennemi.

« Seiya, il faut absolument que tu... » commença-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

« ... »

« Seiya ! » ordonna Hadès, sans même prendre la peine de formuler son souhait.

Le jeune homme frappa alors la déesse d'un coup de pied qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres. Athéna poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Malgré la grande confusion qui la secouait intérieurement, elle se releva avec courage et résolution. Le fait que Seiya soit sous les ordres d'Hadès et qu'il l'ait attaqué ne signifiait pas qu'il était inaccessible pour autant. Elle était certaine qu'il était identique à celui qu'elle avait connu dans son ancienne dimension. Elle le savait, car il y avait la même pureté dans son cœur, sans cela, jamais il n'aurait été en mesure de toucher son sceptre sans subir de dommages, ainsi que la même profondeur dans ses yeux que celle du garçon qu'elle avait appris à apprécier... et à aimer. C'était Seiya.

Elle avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Seiya, c'est moi, Saori. »

« ...''Saori'' ? » fit le chevalier en penchant la tête légèrement d'un côté.

« Je t'en prie, rappelle-toi ! »

Observant la scène, l'amusement d'Hadès laissa place à un ennui profond. Un air dédaigneux apparut dans les yeux.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il n'a jamais vécu ? »

Athéna ne prêta pas attention aux dires de son oncle et fit face à Seiya, qui fit un pas en arrière devant l'obstination de la déesse.

« Seiya, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi ! »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Me souvenir de quoi ? »

« De la vérité. » insista la déesse.

« ...Quelle vérité ? »

« Notre lien. Je t'en supplie, rappelle-toi !»

Rejoignant son chevalier, Hadès posa une main sur son épaule et celui-ci mit immédiatement un genou à terre en signe de soumission.

« Athéna, Athéna » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Décidément, tu es incorrigible. Puisque tu es incapable de rester à ta place de ton plein gré, je ferai en sorte de sceller ton âme pour les centaines d'années à venir. »

Avant de poursuivre, il marqua une courte pause et examina son combattant.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras ma surprise, Athéna. Voici la destinée que je t'ai réservée : c'est à cause de ce jeune chevalier que toute cette histoire a commencé et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle s'achèvera. »

Hadès exerça une pression sur l'épaule du chevalier.

« Seiya, Tues-la ! » ordonna Hadès.

Celui-ci se releva et croisa le regard de sa future victime. Elle était pétrifiée devant l'horreur de la situation. Elle semblait si démunie, si fragile pour une puissante déesse. Bien sûr, elle était son ennemie, elle avait voulu renverser son Dieu, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le perturbait. Une impression étrange... comme une sensation indescriptible de déjà-vu.

« Seiya... je t'en supplie. » murmura tristement Athéna.

« Obéis ! »

Pressé par Hadès, il se résolut à devoir abattre la déesse. Après tout, si l'ordre provenait de son Dieu, alors il devait être juste, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut cependant du mal à s'en convaincre lui-même, mais il n'avait pas d'autres recours que d'obéir aveuglément.

Il s'approcha d'Athéna, puis il entama son attaque vers elle, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

« Seiya, rappelle-toi, je t'en conjure ! » implora encore une fois Athéna.

L'action sembla se dérouler au ralenti, comme si le temps lui-même avait décidé de s'en mêler pour suspendre cette infamie. La Déesse avait tendu son bras vers le chevalier pour intercepter son attaque et durant un instant infinitésimal, elle effleura le poing de Seiya.

Celui-ci fut aussitôt submergé par un flot d'images, de lieux, de sensations, de personnes et de souvenirs que la déesse avait accumulé au fil des années et qu'elle avait relâché d'un coup dans l'esprit du chevalier.

Des années d'existence venaient de se graver instantanément dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

À travers les yeux de la Déesse, il vit une jeune héritière d'un puissant empire financier, il se vit lui, qui entrait à son service, entouré d'amis fidèles et loyaux. Il se vit se battre avec eux pour protéger l'humanité et pour sauver celle qui se révéla être la déesse protectrice de la Terre. Il vit la traîtrise parmi les chevaliers d'or et la chute du chevalier des Gémeaux. Il vit L'avènement de Poséidon, sa défaite et son emprisonnement dans l'urne. Il se vit se sacrifier pour Athéna en affrontant Hadès et en se faisant transpercer par sa lame maudite.

Une énergie illumina soudainement les yeux de Seiya et sa vision ne fut plus provoquée par la déesse qui avait reculé sa main, étonnée, mais par quelque chose d'autre. Il voyait à présent les souvenirs à travers ses propres yeux et non plus à travers ceux de la jeune fille. Il était à terre, recouvert de sang et il voyait Athéna au-dessus de lui, l'entourant dans ses bras chaleureux et le pleurant, inconsolable.

S'agissait-il d'un piège ?

Ou était-ce la vérité ?

Le lien entre eux ?

Il stoppa son attaque et resta immobile, son poing tendu devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Seiya ? Je t'ordonne de la tuer ! » rugit Hadès dans son dos.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Athéna. Les yeux de la déesse scintillèrent comme des saphirs.

« Seiya. »

« ...Saori ? » marmona-t-il.

De surprise, la déesse pressa ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que le chevalier du Pégase pivota sur lui-même et lança une attaque dévastatrice qui atteignit sa cible.

Le corps d'Hadès.

Celui-ci regardait sans comprendre le bras de son chevalier transpercer son ventre. Ce n'est qu'un hurlement non loin qui lui fit prendre conscience de cette réalité invraisemblable.

« HADES ! »

Pandore avait laissé tomber son trident et s'était précipité vers son frère.

Seiya ressentit de l'effroi et retira aussitôt son poing ensanglanté du corps de son maître, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et il recula de quelques pas en se tenant la tête, complètement désorienté. Il avait commis un déicide envers son propre dieu, le pire crime qu'il puisse exister.

Le Dieu chancela et posa une main sur son ventre pour tenter vainement d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

« C'est...c'est impossible ! Pourquoi a-t-il... ?...Il ne te connait même pas. » rugit-il à l'attention de la déesse.

Athéna releva la tête vers son oncle.

« L'affection, l'amitié, l'amour, tout cela... peut même transcender les dimensions. » répondit Athéna, en se remémorant une ancienne discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rhadamanthe.

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Seiya a obtenu mes souvenirs et je crois aussi...un fragment de son autre vie, de celle qui lui a été enlevé par Chronos et les autres dieux. » expliqua Athéna pour son oncle, mais aussi pour elle-même.

Hadès les dévisagea tous les deux, du sang perlant de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait y croire, il avait encore échoué face à cette déesse idéaliste et naïve. Tout cela pour des sentiments humains puérils. Il avait envie de déchaîner toute sa fureur pour les anéantir tout deux, mais déjà, il sentait que son corps commençait à perdre ses fonctions vitales. Il tomba à genou sur l'estrade, mais sa chute s'arrêta là, car Pandore venait de le saisir dans ses bras, le visage anéanti par le chagrin.

« Hadès, mon très cher frère. »

« Pandore. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je mérite la mort. » lui dit-elle en pleurant, agenouillée, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'y peux rien, c'est la faute à ces maudits... » commença le dieu.

« Hadès, nous devons nous parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » le coupa Athéna.

Le mélange de haine et de douleur qu'éprouvait le dieu était perceptible dans l'air qui flottait autour d'eux.

« Ahéna, la prochaine fois, je... »

« Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois ! » trancha-t-elle, le visage grave.

« Quoi ? »

« Grâce à Seiya, j'ai gagné cette bataille, mais ce n'est pas une victoire pour autant. Pas encore...»

Hadès et Pandore la dévisagèrent avec une certaine appréhension.

« Tu as raison, je suis bien celle qui a traversé le temps et il est vrai qu'au départ, je voyais les spectres comme mes ennemis, mais je me suis immédiatement rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Ces hommes ne sont pas différents de mes anciens chevaliers. Ils obéissent à leur dirigeant et qu'ils soient spectres ou chevaliers, ils désirent tous la même chose : la paix et la justice dans le monde. Ils nous font confiances et ils nous suivent parce qu'ils sont absolument persuadés que nous représentons le salut pour ce monde. Mais moi, je ne veux plus que nous soyons responsables de leurs malheurs et de leurs sacrifices dans cette lutte éternelle. Je ne veux plus voir le sang de ces innocents sur nos mains ! Je ne veux plus que l'humanité payent le prix de nos victoires et de nos échecs. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de guerres entre nous deux. Je veux que cela cesse. »

Athéna s'avança pour être face à eux.

« Jusqu'ici, je pensais que te renverser par la force serait suffisant, mais c'est faux. Cela a toujours été faux. Je m'en suis rendue compte en venant ici et en voyant nos guerriers se battre une fois de plus en notre nom. Nous répétons encore et encore les mêmes erreurs au fil des siècles. Toi-même, tu dois être las de ces guerres et c'est pourquoi, je te propose une alliance. Dirigeons ensemble le royaume souterrain et celui de la surface. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, car nous avons des visions diamétralement opposées sur de nombreux points, mais nous pourrions trouver des compromis. Nous pourrions offrir à l'humanité une paix durable. Unissons-nous pour rendre cet idéal possible.»

Hadès voulut rire, mais cracha du sang à la place.

« Tu es une insupportable rêveuse. »

« C'est possible, mais ce sont les rêveurs qui façonnent ce monde, ainsi que l'univers. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ta façon d'appréhender l'humanité. Tu les as toujours trop surestimés en voulant leur donner plus de liberté. Les êtres humains ne sont pas aptes à contrôler eux-mêmes leurs destins. Ils sont comme des enfants, ils testent nos limites et défient notre patience. Sans notre domination absolue, ils courent à leurs pertes. »

Athéna s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Alors protégeons-les si jamais ils s'écartent trop du droit chemin, mais de loin. Tu les compares à des enfants, mais les enfants ont aussi besoin de leur indépendance pour pouvoir grandir. »

« Ils échoueront. »

« Je sais que tu ne les détestes pas autant que tu veux me le faire croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que qui te fait penser ça ? » grinça-t-il.

« Parce que tu n'es plus le même Hadès que j'ai connu lors de notre dernière confrontation. Tu es différent. Ton corps d'origine a été détruit lors de notre précédente rencontre et en conséquence de quoi, tu as été cette fois-ci dans l'obligation de t'incarner entièrement dans un être humain. Tu as vécu parmi eux, comme l'un d'entre eux avant que ton âme ne s'éveille complètement. Tu as goûté aux joies et aux peines qu'ils ressentent. Tu as appris à les connaître et à les apprécier. C'est encore tout récent au regard de notre immortalité, mais je sais que ce sentiment t'habite et qu'il est présent dans ton cœur. »

« Balivernes. »

« Tu doutes encore ? Pourtant, je me suis rendue compte tout de suite que tu n'as pas possédé entièrement le corps de ce jeune chevalier que tu occupes actuellement. Tes cheveux ne sont pas entièrement noirs de jais et je ressens son cosmos à travers toi, même s'il ne représente qu'une infime partie de ton être. Ce qui signifie qu'après toutes ces années, tu lui as laissé une place pour qu'il puisse survivre. L'Hadès que je connais n'aurait jamais fait cela, pas plus que protéger les habitants de cette ville.

« ... »

Ombres dans cet échange divin, Seiya et Myu restèrent silencieux, assistants à ce moment déterminant qui forgeraient leurs avenirs ainsi que celui du reste de l'humanité.

« Mais ce n'est pas la preuve la plus flagrante. Tu aimes sincèrement ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes Pandore ! Une simple humaine parmi la multitude d'autres êtres humains qui foulent cette Terre.»

Hadès sembla hésiter. Involontairement, il serra la main de sa sœur qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras pour le soutenir. Elle avait toujours veillé sur lui, même après l'immense surprise qu'elle eut en découvrant sa vraie nature. Ce n'était pas la crainte qui l'avait fait rester à ses côtés, mais bien l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son petit frère. Quant à lui, l'affection qu'il avait pour elle n'avait pas cessé lorsque son âme divine s'était réveillée, bien au contraire, elle demeurait entièrement intacte. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait gardé à ses côtés durant toutes ces années et qu'il l'avait mis à la tête de ses chevaliers en tant que Grande Popesse. Pour la protéger en cas de danger, il lui avait même transmit certains de ses pouvoirs à travers le trident qu'il lui avait offert. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était vain de nier son attachement pour sa sœur.

« Oui, je l'aime. »

« Alors accepte ma proposition ! Si je suis prête à tirer un trait sur notre passé commun, à faire la paix avec toi et à partager la suprématie de la Terre pour maintenir le bonheur des êtres humains, pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas autant ? »

Une lutte interne faisait rage à l'intérieur du dieu. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il abandonna la lutte et poussa un profond soupir, fatigué.

« Soit ! Épargnes et protèges ma sœur, ainsi que les chevaliers et j'accepterai de coopérer avec toi. Je t'en fais le serment !»

Le visage d'Athéna s'illumina comme jamais.

« Pandore ne risquera rien, pas plus que tes chevaliers. Je veillerai sur eux. Je m'engage à les prendre à mes côtés et à les traiter de manière juste et bienveillante, comme je le fais pour mes spectres. »

Hadès acquiesça, puis se tourna vers sa sœur tout en continuant à s'adresser à Athéna.

« Fais-en de même avec son ami. Celui qui est dans ton camp. Garantie-lui la sécurité ! »

« J'y consens, mais...de qui s'agit-il ? »

« Queen. » répondit Pandore à la place d'Hadès.

« Queen ? C'était donc lui qui nous a trahi. Mais pour quelle raison ? » s'étonna la déesse.

« Par amour.» répondit simplement Hadès.

« Par amour ? » répéta Athéna, surprise.

Pandore dévisagea sa nouvelle supérieure. Elle la détestait, mais comme son frère venait de la placer sous sa protection, elle se résolut à lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

« Hadès et moi le connaissons depuis l'enfance. Nous sommes nées dans le même pays et ses parents travaillaient pour les nôtres. Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous jouions toujours ensemble et à cette époque, nous le considérions comme un grand-frère. Des années plus tard, je me suis rapprochée... davantage de lui et quel ne fut pas notre surprise de découvrir qu'il avait été choisi pour devenir un de vos spectres ou devrais-je dire, un de nos ennemis. Par la suite, il a toujours été déchiré en deux, entre l'envie de rester à nos côtés et celui de vous servir. Mais récemment, tout a changé lorsque vous avez parlé de votre intention de renverser mon frère, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à nous abandonner à notre sort et s'est aussitôt empressé de nous dévoiler votre plan. »

Myu ne perdit rien à la conversation et il ne put pas garder davantage le silence.

« Le misérable. » vociféra-t-il, furieux. « Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour participer à la prise de pouvoir. Il savait que nous étions condamnés par sa faute.»

Pandore le dévisagea comme lorsqu'on regarde un insecte incommodant et prit la défense du traître d'Athéna.

« Oui. Et il se déteste pour avoir abandonné et trahit ses amis et compagnons d'armes. Il a essayé de me le cacher, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le tourment qu'il a enduré ces dernières semaines. Même à vous, je ne vous souhaite pas d'avoir un jour à choisir entre votre cœur ou votre devoir. »

La déesse ferma les yeux. Pandore se trompait, car elle avait aussi la capacité de comprendre la difficulté d'un tel choix. Elle avait elle aussi choisi l'humanité sur ceux de sa propre essence divine et ne regrettait rien.

« Je ne peux parler au nom de mes spectres, mais en ce qui me concerne, je lui pardonne. Je veillerai à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait et qu'il puisse librement rester avec celle que son cœur a choisi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le corps d'Hadès fut soudain prit de soubresauts et Pandore poussa une plainte déchirante.

« Hadès, il faut tout de suite que tu quittes ce corps ! Je ne peux pas soigner l'un de mes semblables, mais je peux peut-être encore sauver le chevalier qui t'a confié sa vie.» cria Athéna.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, Hadès se tourna vers sa sœur et lui caressa le visage, puis, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main retomba dans le vide. Une ombre noire jaillit alors du corps de Shun, libérant le jeune garçon après toutes ces années de confinement.

Athéna se précipita sur le chevalier et posa ses mains sur sa plaie béante, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Une lumière l'enveloppa aussitôt et après des minutes qui parurent interminables, Shun ouvrit les yeux. Il était complètement désorienté, mais le visage de cette jeune fille qui le regardait avec une douceur infinie le calma.

« Shun, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pandore va t'expliquer la situation. »

Athéna se releva et se retourna pour voir l'âme d'Hadès qui avait enveloppé sa soeur en larmes et qui lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Elle se rapprocha d'eux pour attirer l'attention de son oncle.

« Hadès, contrairement aux fois précédentes, je ne scellerai pas ton âme, ni ne te forcerai pas à repartir dans l'Olympe. Reste à nos côtés jusqu'à ce que tu puisses réellement te réincarner. ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour donner forme à notre royaume. »

L'ombre se déplaça devant Athéna.

« C'était là mon intention. » confia le Dieu.

La jeune fille sourit et se dirigea enfin vers Seiya. Celui-ci avait assisté à toute la scène et ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait porté la main sur les deux divinités. La honte et le déshonneur qu'il ressentait était immense. Il avait besoin de bien plus que de simples mots.

La déesse le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.

« Seiya, merci pour tout. »

« Saori ? » murmurra-t-il.

« Oui, c'est moi, Seiya. Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre entièrement ce qu'il se passe, mais je te promets d'éclaircir toutes les zones obscures. Je te confierai l'intégralité de mon secret même si je pense que tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné, mais pour l'instant, sache juste que je tiens à toi plus que tout et qu'à partir de maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je souhaite que tu restes à mes côtés. »

« ...Oui. » répondit le jeune homme. Malgré son trouble, il avait désormais confiance dans cette déesse qui n'avait absolu rien de maléfique et qui avait aussi l'air d'oeuvrer pour la paix.

Savourant cette victoire inespérée, Athéna n'oublia pas pour autant ses spectres et ses chevaliers toujours absents. L'inquiétude lui revint, grandissante. Elle s'adressa aux personnes présentes.

« Suivez-moi, vite ! »

D'un pas rapide, elle prit la tête du petit groupe pour traverser la grande place et arriver devant le cratère qui s'était formé suite à l'attaque de ses Juges. Il n'y avait personne de visible, mais ils étaient bien là, inconscients et recouverts par les éboulis. Le sol était jonché de gravats et des blocs de murs avaient recouvert en grande partie le trou provoqué par le souffle de l'explosion, laissant apparaître quelques mains ou pieds qui dépassaient du sol. À présent qu'elle était proche d'eux, elle les ressentait à nouveau distinctement à travers son cosmos et elle sentait aussi que certains chevaliers ou spectres étaient grièvement blessés et qu'il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre en discussion.

« Myu, libère-les des décombres ! » ordonna la déesse.

Aussitôt, Myu s'approcha du cratère et se servit une fois de plus de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour soulever toute cette masse informe qui retenait prisonnier les combattants et la déplaça sur la grande place avant de la relâcher brutalement.

Ils étaient tous là, gisants inertes sur le sol.

La déesse s'approcha d'eux en diffusant une lumière vive.

* * *

_À suivre_.

* * *

_**Note** : Ce n'est pas encore la fin, mais nous arrivons bientôt au bout de cette histoire, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue avant qu'elle ne s'achève. J'en profite déjà pour remercier brièvement toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, en particulier celles qui me laissent une trace de leurs passages. Je ferai de plus amples remerciements pour l'épilogue, mais d'office, un immense merci à vous tous._


	9. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Assise fièrement sur son trône, dans son temple, en plein cœur des Enfers, Athéna fit signe à Minos de s'approcher d'elle. La salle donnait toujours une impression de démesure lorsque peu de personnes s'y trouvaient réunis, or, cette fois-là, elle paraissait presque petite, car elle abritait la totalité des spectres et des chevaliers survivants. Le bruit de pas sur le marbre accompagnait le spectre du Griffon qui monta les marches jusqu'à sa souveraine, sous le regard de ses compagnons d'armes et des invités.

À côté d'Athéna était posté Seiya. Il n'avait pas encore l'air très à son aise dans le monde souterrain, mais il faisait tous les jours de gros progrès d'adaptation pour satisfaire sa Déesse. Il scrutait Minos avec un regard curieux et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il lui fit un petit sourire amical, en signe de sympathie. Minos fit de même. Le chevalier du Pégase bénéficiait désormais d'un grand prestige dans les Enfers. C'était grâce à ce jeune homme qu'ils avaient réussi à remporter une victoire presque impensable. Dès lors que les chevaliers en surnombre avaient attaqué les spectres, leur espoir de réussite s'était réduit à néant, car même en utilisant l'attaque interdite par leur déesse, ils n'avaient fait que combler un peu l'inégalité entre eux, mais pas au point de l'emporter sur leurs ennemis. D'ailleurs, même les spectres avaient essuyé de lourds dégâts avec l'incroyable puissance de l'Athéna Exclamation, à un degré moindre que pour les chevaliers, mais le retour de l'attaque les avaient terrassé à leurs tours et les soins apportés par leur déesse furent nécessaire pour les remettre sur pied. Inconscients, Minos et ses compagnons d'armes n'avaient pas assisté au retournement de situation qui avait fait triompher Athéna, mais ils en avaient appris les moindres détails, ainsi que pour le fameux serment mis en place pour instaurer la paix entre leurs deux camps.

Le norvégien s'arrêta devant le trône et mit un genou à terre. Athéna s'adressa à la foule de combattants d'une voix douce, mais suffisamment forte pour que tous puissent entendre ses paroles.

« Minos, spectre du Griffon, pour te remercier de tous les services que tu m'as rendus dans cette lutte pour la liberté des êtres humains, je vais t'accorder une faveur. »

La déesse pencha la tête en avant vers ses sujets.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le surplis de l'un de mes généraux s'était fait entièrement détruire. Il a été rendu inutilisable et irrécupérable par ses ennemis, de telle sorte que nous ne puissions le réparer. » Athéna lança un regard appuyé sur certains chevaliers, puis reprit son discours. « Aussi, plutôt que d'espérer reconstruire une chose qui ne peut plus l'être, il faut aller de l'avant et en rebâtir une nouvelle. C'est pourquoi, je vais créer un surplis, afin de remplacer celui que mon spectre a perdu... »

Elle remarqua la gratitude infinie dans les yeux de Minos, puis, elle ajouta :

« ...grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Hadès. »

Une ombre gigantesque s'éleva soudainement derrière Athéna et observa l'assemblée. Tous se sentirent un peu démunis devant le jugement implacable du Dieu.

« Qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté. » dit Hadès.

« Merci » lui répondit-elle avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la foule. « Hadès est le créateur originel des surplis des spectres, tout comme moi, celle des armures des chevaliers. Je ne peux donc pas invoquer la puissance et la volonté de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse sans son appui. »

Athéna se leva de son trône et s'approcha de son général à genou. Elle mit une main au-dessus de sa tête. L'ombre d'Hadès, d'abord vaporeuse, prit forme humaine et plaça également une main au-dessus de Minos, sur celle de sa nièce.

Des lumières jaillirent des mains des deux divinités. Celle qui sortit de la paume d'Athéna était blanche et pure et celle qui sortit de celle de son oncle était violette et sombre. Les deux couleurs donnaient d'abord l'étrange impression de se battre pour la suprématie, puis, elles finirent par se fondre ensemble avant d'entourer complètement Minos.

Le spectre du Griffon ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, tétanisé par les sensations qui l'habitaient. Des formes apparurent sur lui, d'abord lumineuses, puis d'aspects métalliques. Il ressentit à nouveau la volonté de son Étoile entrer pleinement en connexion avec lui. Il se sentait enfin complet.

« Relève-toi, Minos, que nous puissions te contempler ! » ordonna Athéna.

Celui-ci obéit et tous purent admirer le nouveau surplis du Griffon. Cependant, par bien des aspects, cette création ressemblait davantage à une armure de chevaliers qu'à un surplis, ce qui étonna les spectres et les chevaliers présents dans la salle. Ce surplis n'avait plus de griffes, ni de lourdes épaulettes qui retombaient sur ses bras comme sur celui qui avait été détruit. Les lignes des ailes étaient aussi visuellement plus douces et un peu moins imposantes. L'ensemble était dans une couleur gris clair, presque en accord avec les cheveux blancs de Minos.

Athéna et Hadès scrutèrent les moindres détails de leur réalisation. Ils semblèrent satisfaits de cette première œuvre réalisée conjointement.

Après s'être rapidement observé lui-même, Minos se confondit en remerciement envers ses deux dirigeants, puis eut l'autorisation de rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes qui étaient postés au pied de l'escalier menant au trône.

Profitant du fait que l'attention des autres occupants de la salle était retourné sur les divinités, le spectre du Griffon en profita pour parader furtivement devant les deux autres juges avant de se placer entre eux.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de mon nouveau surplis ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux de l'avis de ses pairs.

Les deux hommes prirent quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« C'est...surprenant. Impressionnant sans être forcément massif, et pourtant...» argumenta Rhadamanthe.

« C'est magnifique. » conclut simplement Eaque.

Le Juge divin se pencha discrètement vers Minos avec un sourire espiègle.

« Mais moins que toi sans tous ces ornements métalliques... et vestimentaires. » murmura-t-il.

Le sourire du spectre du Griffon s'élargit et en guise de réponse, il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice. Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré par ces deux phénomènes qu'il avait pour compagnons d'armes.

Du haut de la salle, Athéna porta un regard maternel sur ses sujets. S'ils existaient toujours des tensions palpables entre les chevaliers et les spectres, elle savait que ceux-ci s'atténueraient et finiraient peut-être par s'estomper complètement au fil du temps. Bien sûr, les pertes qu'ils avaient à déplorer dans les deux camps seraient toujours présentes dans leurs esprits, mais cette bataille était devenue la Guerre Sainte ayant fait le moins de victimes depuis le commencement des hostilités entre les divinités. Fort heureusement, Athéna avait pu sauver la totalité des spectres et des chevaliers durant l'attaque interdite lancée par ses juges grâce à son cosmos protecteur, mais pas ceux ayant péri au début du combat. Elle était triste pour ces hommes qu'elle ne pouvait ramener à la vie, mais elle avait prit soin de leur réserver une place de choix à Elysion. Une faible récompense pour leurs sacrifices, pensa-t-elle, douloureusement.

Hadès avait accepté l'offre généreuse d'Athéna et régnait à présent à ses côtés. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider à se réincarner plus rapidement et elle avait l'intention de l'aider dans cette tâche. La seule vraie exigence du dieu depuis qu'il dirigeait nouvellement le Sanctuaire et les Enfers avec Athéna était qu'il refusait d'avoir Seiya sous ses ordres. Son aversion pour celui qui l'avait trahit et obligé à quitter son corps d'emprunt surpassait sa volonté de pardonner à ses anciens ennemis. En conséquence, le chevalier du Pégase était désormais le seul combattant à être exclusivement assigné sous les ordres de la déesse.

Il y eut aussi quelques conflits internes parmi les chevaliers. Certains, très fidèles à Hadès, avaient encore un peu de mal à accepter Athéna comme leur déesse légitime, même si elle les avait tous protégés durant l'attaque dévastatrice des Juges. Une fois les chevaliers soignés, il avait fallut que Pandore leurs explique fermement la situation, quitte à parfois les menacer de son trident s'ils tentaient de faire quoi que ce soit qui irait à l'encontre de la volonté de son frère. D'autres, plus conciliants, avaient vu la grandeur d'âme de cette Déesse qui avait partagé sa victoire avec leur Dieu vaincu et avaient admis assez facilement d'être à leurs tours sous ses ordres. Les mécontents et les satisfaits se livraient donc à des batailles d'arguments pour déterminer lesquels d'entre eux avaient raisons.

Des notes plus positives avaient également résultées de la fin de ce conflit. Elle vit le chevalier d'Andromède, Shun, présent aux côtés de son frère Ikki. En se relevant des décombres de la ruelle et en voyant son frère vivant et libéré de l'emprise d'Hadès, le chevalier du Phénix, avait serré la déesse dans ses bras en riant de joie, avant de la lever et de la faire tournoyer en l'air au-dessus de lui. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi heureux dans son ancienne dimension et cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Il y avait aussi Pandore et Queen, les amants maudits et séparés par la division des divinités. Les spectres n'avaient pas pardonné la trahison de Queen qui avait provoqué la mort de plusieurs de leurs compagnons, mais celui-ci avait été autorisé à vivre avec celle qu'il aimait dans le Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers l'appréciaient et acceptaient sa présence comme s'il était l'un des leurs.

Athéna se tourna aussi vers son cher chevalier du Pégase et celui-ci rougit en croisant son regard. Elle lui avait finalement dit toute la vérité en lui racontant patiemment son histoire depuis le commencement jusqu'à la victoire finale. Seiya avait bu la moindre de ses paroles, comme pour se réapproprier ce qui aurait dû être sa vie. Il avait associé certains faits ou doutes qu'il avait eu par le passé, en servant Hadès, avec les souvenirs de la déesse et les bribes de souvenirs qu'ils avaient obtenu de manière inexpliquée. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis lors, mais Seiya était cependant convaincu qu'il s'agissait de lui-même, de son double de cette autre dimension, désormais effacée par celle-ci, qui lui avait fait parvenir ces images en ressentant la détresse d'Athéna. Comment un sentiment, un souvenir ou une émotion était capable de traverser les dimensions ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se souvenait vaguement d'une discussion sur ce sujet entre sa déesse et Hadès au moment de la victoire de celle-ci. L'amour était plus fort que tout et brisait toutes les barrières, visibles ou invisibles.

Le brouhaha étouffé des différentes conversations des spectres et des chevaliers ramena Athéna à ses devoirs. Elle quitta un peu à regret le fil de ses pensées et se leva de son trône.

« Hadès et moi-même dirigeons désormais ensemble la surface et le monde souterrain. Néanmoins, pour ne pas laisser la Terre ou les Enfers sans la protection d'un dieu, nous ne pouvons pas rester réunis alors nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que chacun de nous surveillera l'un ou l'autre des Sanctuaires et cela, durant une période de six mois avant d'inverser nos places et ainsi de suite. Des messagers attitrés se chargeront de faire le lien entre nos deux mondes. Je sais qu'il y a encore énormément de choses à penser et à accomplir avant de trouver une harmonie parfaite entre mon oncle et moi, entre les spectres et les chevaliers et entre la Terre et les Enfers, mais... »

Athéna entama la descente des marches en direction de ses sujets.

« ...Nous vivons là un instant historique. Pour la première fois depuis le début de nos conflits divins et depuis la création de nos armées respectives, nous sommes tous rassemblés ici, pacifiquement et cela malgré les heurts, les blessures et les souffrances du passé. Nous changeons les choses en changeant notre vision et notre façon de nous appréhender les uns les autres... »

La déesse se retrouva entourée de ses spectres et de ses chevaliers.

« À présent, une nouvelle ère s'ouvre sur nos deux mondes. »

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Note** : Comme promis, voici la fin de l'histoire. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle satisfera la majorité des lecteurs de cette fic._

_**Petits remerciements** : je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et qui l'ont peut-être apprécié, voir aimer. J'adresse aussi un grand remerciement à Hypnos-sama, qui m'a lancé ce défi et sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé. ;)_

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé par leurs reviews : Hypnos-Sama, Lucas-Kp, Arthygold, Megamine, Cyclamen, Noir Sang, Jaune dOeuf, Pentademon et Sea-Rune. Un immense merci à vous tous._


End file.
